Rebirth
by Emma Iveli
Summary: After Fate and Destiny get drunk, the Straw Hats die! However there is a lone survivor, and the others are reborn as her children with full memories. At the age of 13 they go on a journey to fix up the goddess' screw up. Please R&R.
1. Fate and Destiny get Drunk

A/N: I had this story in my head for the longest time, I just had to write it... okay this takes place after Gem of the Moon... just Gem of the Moon. Okay there are many OCs but the main ones are Usa the ditzy assiant chef, Ko the sarcastic musician/battle stagiest and Hikaru, Usa's boyfriend who can't remember anyone's name even if his life depended on it (exceptions are Usa and his father Hikari). Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, if I did then... um... 4kids evil...

Ko: That was weird.

Me: Its past 10:00 PM, I can't think of anything good.

Rebirth

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: What Happens when Fate and Destiny get Drunk

In the world of the gods Fate and Destiny were having a nice little drinking game of "Naruto: Believe it!" whenever you take a swig of booze when Naruto or someone else yelled "Believe it!"… they just finished after the 8th episode both were pretty drunk… Fate began to sing "Barbie Girl" for no reason in particular.

"I love thatsh thong…" slurred Destiny.

Both began to sing it while very drunk… Athena came into the room and sighed "They're in deep trouble…"

In the World of the Devil Fruits…

On the Merry Go a fight was going on between the Straw Hats and the Jackson Pirates. Jackson with his first mate Kanna of the Wind stood next to him. They had a new plan to finally get the Gem of the Moon.

"Doesn't does this guy ever give up?" asked Ko.

"I don't think so…" said Zoro tying his bandanna to his head.

"I can't wait to kick their to kick their butts… if they think their going to get this from me they of have another thing coming!" said Usa glowing pink.

"Go Nameless Horde!" said Jackson.

"The nameless horde again?" asked Sanji.

"They must have something up their sleeve…" said Robin.

3 seconds later…

The nameless horde members were on the ground unconscious.

"You think would take us out?" asked Luffy.

"That was merely a distraction…" said Jackson.

He motioned to Kanna who was slowly gaining strength

"Wind Wind Blade!" she let loose a large blades of wind… it headed to Ko and hit her dead on.

Everyone gasped at this… Chopper and Usa ran to her.

"Ko…" said Usa.

"Sis… I don't thi…" sauid Ko coughing up blood.

"Ko don't speak… please… your going to live…" said Usa.

"Sis… don't fool yourself…" said Ko

She stopped breathing… Chopper took her pulse his eyes were wide.

"She's dead…" said Chopper.

Usa began to cry… "It can't be… its can't be…" she cried.

Luffy gritted his teeth, he took …their musician… their battle starriest…. their friend…

"How dare you!" yelled Luffy, "Gum Gum Bazooka!"

He launched his attack Jackson and Kanna… Kanna however used her powers to first let the attack backfire blowing him into the air, then used wind blades to cut him badly… he landed in the ocean.

"Luffy!" cried everyone but Usa who began to sob even more… first she lost her sister then her captain…

"Give us the Gem of the Moon and no one else gets hurt…" said Jackson.

"All right!" said Usa crying.

Their eyes were wide… "Usa! What do you think your doing!" yelled Sanji.

"First Ko… Luffy probably drowned all ready… if… if I give it them then you will live… I don't want any one else to get hurt because of me!" cried Usa.

"But with out you'll die!" said Usopp.

"Don't you think I know that… if any of you ever see Hikaru tell him I love him… and if any of you ever see Trent tell him sorry… but he's never going to beat me…" cried Usa.

She sighed and cried al title more

"Who know maybe he'll screw up with something and Ko, me or Luffy can posses someone and avenge us…" said Usa.

She got up and walked to Jackson.

"Usa you're crazy!" yelled Zoro.

"Please don't Miss Rabbit!" said Robin.

"Sorry…" said Usa.

She took off the Gem of the moon, as it was still on her body she placed it near her heart and said to herself "Sorry Hikaru…"

Kanna smirked she let look an attack known as "Wind Wind Hurricane Blades" aimed right for the surviving Straw Hats… none could dodge… Usa's eyes wide.

"You promised no one would be hurt…" said Usa.

"We lied…" said Jackson.

He grabbed the Gem of the moon right before she passed out she heard the yell "Wind Blade."

Usa woke up with Hikaru… he had grim look on his face…

"I'm sorry… I couldn't get here in time… they… all of them…" said Hikaru.

"No…" cried Usa, "Why… why me? Why did this have to happen? It's all my fault…"

"No its not… I should have joined… but I didn't… I was lucky I had gotten word that they were planning this…" said Hikaru.

Hikaru began to cry as well as Usa... she looked around and saw the mangled bodies of her friends.

"I can't believe it… no…" said Usa.

Both felt partially responsible for what happened… Hikaru sad to "Let's quit… let's quit being pirates… and live your dream…" he said, "I'm pretty sure it would make Luffy happy to know that one of his crew member would be living their dream…"

"Your right…" said Usa.

She felt the remnants of their Ki among them… in sense it gave her comfort… but it hurt her to know she was the only one who survived in what would be known as "The Straw Hat Massacre"

By pure chance Usa found the Straw Hats undamaged in the sea… "Luffy… one day I will let you fulfill your promise…" she thought as she dove in to retrieve it.

In the world of the Gods.

Fate and Destiny had hangovers… then Athena was there to yell at them.

"I can't believe you did that… you completely messed up one world!" she yelled.

"Ow… turn down the volume…" whined Destiny.

Athena sighed as she gave them special pills that got rid of their hangovers.

"I can't believe you… you know that no gods are allowed to get drunk expect for Dionysus…" said Athena.

She was interrupted by Dionysus showed up in nothing but underwear singing "Barbie Girl"

"You know minus dressed in nothing but your underwear that's you acted…" said Athena.

"Uh…" said Fate.

"As I was saying you two really messed up thing for one world… many of those who were destined to shape that world have died." said Athena.

"Crap…" said Fate.

"What happened?" asked Destiny.

"Well you got drunk and something killed people destined for great things while your back was turned and law states no one can turn back time with out the objects of legend for that world…" said Athena.

"But only mortals can find and gather them…" said Destiny.

"I know… your in real trouble and you must fix fortunately you were really lucky…" said Athena.

"Why?" asked Fate.

"Well I'll explain, the people that kill these people were after a Jewel known as the Gem fo the Moon… of its little known powers along with showing sprits or "Ki Remnants" as the current holder calls them that if someone dies while protecting the current keeper they would be reborn with complete memories…" said Athena.

"Thank us…" said Destiny.

"You were lucky because those 8 mortals have to fix up your screw ups!" said Athena.

"So how long do you have to wait to fix things…" said Fate.

"15 years… at least…" said Athena.

"Damn it!" yelled both Fate and Destiny.

"Don't worry I'm sure in 5 years they will be conceived…" said Athena.

5 years later on Konegi Island…

Usa stood at the Special Grave site… dedicated to 8 people who became special heroes for Konegi Island: Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Tony Tony Chopper, Nico Robin and Kone Ko.

"Well guys it is 5 years since you died…" said Usa.

She reflected all the events of the past 5 years. Hikaru contacted his father who understood why he quit the Moon Light Pirates. Ichigo became depressed but Serena helped her though, knowing the loss of a loved one, Sansom Gen actually came and announced he and Nancy (his naughty nurse) were expecting a baby… she wanted him to make up with Usa… as he could never make up with Ko and so he could turn his life around, he's no longer a pirate and now a reasonably nice guy… though years of alcohol made him an idiot. Also the interesting visitors to this gave, such as royalty… like the Princess of Alabasta: Vivi, and the King of the Sakura kingdom Dalton… Usa, Serna and Ichigo got a shock of lives to find that Dr. Kureha, who was with Dalton's entourage knew Moko… not only that but they had a fling years before… a fling that returned… thanks to the of loved ones: Chopper for Dr. Kureha and Ko who Moko considered a 2nd grand daughter, they got married… it didn't help that they had the crazy monkey dance regularly… which caused Ichigo and Serna to tempoaply move in Usa for the safety of their sanity for a few months after wards. Usa also thought of other guests, such as Buggy the Clown whop cried "I wanted to be the one who would kill him! Why?" and other people who wanted to kill Luffy who cried the same thing. Ace visited Usa, he was sad his brother couldn't live his dream… but proud because he died protecting some who was his friend. She didn't want to touch the marines that visited… particularly Tashigi who got drunk and admitted that she was in love with Zoro.

"Guys… I'm sorry…" said Usa who still felt guilty. She looked at her hand, there was a wedding ring on her hand, after the Massacre she and Hikaru moved to Konegi Island and got married.

"So you're the only survivor…" said a voice.

Usa turned around and saw a man with red hair wearing what looked to be a cape that cover his left arm… she knew who he was…

"Your red Haired Shanks… aren't you?" asked Usa.

"Yes I am… so this is grave site…" said Shanks.

"Yeah… for Konegi Island anyways… there might other else where…" said Usa, "Can you stay here for a few minutes?"

She began to run to her house but collapsed to her knees. Shanks was confused.

"I don't feel so well…" said Usa she got up, "I hate to be rude but can you please escort me to the clinic…"

"Um… sure." said Shanks.

They arrived to find Dr. Kureha yelling at Lenny for getting his head in a bike rack.

"I told you I'm going to have to charge you that!" yelled Kureha.

"That's unfair! Everyone else don't have to pay…" whined Lenny.

"Well I have two reasons for that… 1 is that I promised my dear husband that I will charge little or nothing. I don't mind as he's rich, 2. Everyone else isn't idiots who do stupid stuff… like the time with the aquarium and blow torch." said Dr. Kureha.

"Um well…" said Lenny.

"Or the bicycle and the jackhammer.": said Dr. Kureha.

"Um…" said Lenny.

"Let's not forget that time with the pineapple, a horse shoe and 25 monkeys." said Dr. Kureha.

"Fine! I'll pay!" yelled Lenny.

Then she noticed her step granddaughter.

"Usa… you don't look so good… I guess I could put aside the idiot for you…" said Dr. Kureha.

"Thanks Dr. K…" said Usa.

"God damn it!" yelled Lenny.

"Well you have thought of that before you got yourself stuck in a bike rack…" said Dr. Kureha.

The good Doctor did an examination, she was surprised, "I was great news… your pregnant… it's a shame that Hikaru wasn't the one to hear the news with you... who is he?" said Dr. Kureha.

"That's Shanks, the one who inspired Luffy…" said Usa in a hushed voice.

"Oh…" said Dr. Kureha, "I thought he looked familiar…"

"Oh you're that Witch from Drum Island… the old…" said Shanks before he could finish his sentence he was beaten to a bloody pulp.

"This is why I refer to her as my grandfather's wife…" thought Usa.

Later Usa was walking Shanks to her house… as he could barely walk.

"We're going back to my… house I have something to give you…" said Usa.

"What?" asked Shanks.

Later in the living room Shanks sat on the couch while Usa went to a special locked case, inside was Luffy's straw hat, Zoro's swords, Nami's bracelet, Chopper's hat and a picture of them that was taken right before the massacre. She took out the key and opened it and took out the legendary straw hat. Then locked up the cabinet.

"Here… Luffy would have wanted it this way…" said Usa hading Shanks the straw hat.

He looked at it, "You keep it…" he said.

"What?" asked Usa.

"I have the funniest feeling that Luffy would have wanted this way. Who knows maybe your child will be inspired to become a pirate and that could be his inspiration." said Shanks.

"Um… thanks…" said Usa.

Shanks was about leave "I should get back to my crew…" he said.

"Wait… is Yasopp still part of your crew…" asked Usa.

"I guess Luffy must have told him about him… yeah why?" asked Shanks.

"Well…" said Usa.

She told Shanks to tell Yasopp to visit the grave. He vested it and was shocked, Shanks and Usa were with him.

"He always looked up to you… even though he never knew you…" said Usa.

Yasopp said nothing… he didn't know what to say.

"Guys…" thought Usa as she looked up into the sky.

Somewhere else…

Luffy was dizzy the last thing he remembered was falling into the ocean… now he was in a white place… it was like the dreams that psychic girl Sabrina gave him when a kid named Ash joined them for a while… but that's literary another story…

"Where am I?" asked Luffy he touched he head and his hat was missing, "My hat… where is it?"

"I wish knew… about where we are… not about your hat…" said a voice.

He turned around and saw most of his crew... except for Usa.

"Your not the only missing something…" said Nami looking at her wrist where her bracelet was supposed to be.

"I'm missing my hat too…" said Chopper.

"Damn it where's my swords…" thought Zoro.

"You couldn't take those things here… I guess because their being watched the survivor…" said a voice.

They turned around and saw two young women, one had sliver hair and golden eyes while wearing gold robes while the other had gold hair with silver eyes and wore silver robes, both were extremely beautiful.

Sanji's eyes irrupted in hearts, "What beauties…" he said.

"One of the great ones is a pervert…" said the golden haired one who was Destiny.

"Yeah…" said the silver haired one who was Fate.

"Where are we?" asked Nami.

"Well first its time for introductions, I'm Fate…" said Fate.

"And I'm Destiny…" said Destiny.

"That's nice…" said Zoro.

"What we are about to tell you will shock you to your very soul… your dead… all of you…" said Fate.

"What!" yelled Ko and Luffy.

"It would make sense…" said Sanji.

"We saw you two die…" said Nami.

Ko eyes were wide… "Where's Usa! Did she die?" she ask.

"Usa… lived… also one more thing… its been 5 years…" said Fate.

This surprised everyone.

"What took so long?" asked Ko.

"Well it's a long story: there's little problem about your deaths… none of them were supposed to happen…" said Destiny.

There was a silence in the place were they were…

"Oh… man… now I guess we should explain things…" said Fate looking embarrassed.

"I'll explain!" said Athena coming out nowhere, she wore light blue robes with dark blue hair.

"Oh man… you promised you wouldn't show the tape ever again…" said Destiny.

"Sorry but I lied, everyone thinks funny too…" said Athena.

A monitor came out of nowhere, it showed Fate and Destiny extremely drunk signing a very bad rendition "Barbie Girl"

"I'm now officially convinced it's a dream…" said Ko.

"What does this mean?" asked Robin.

"You see let's say that Mars a god of war became drunk... a war in one world would stop…" said Athena.

"Is that why you keep getting him drunk… so that pointless war in that one world will stop…" said Destiny.

Athena laughed nervously then sighed "It's like that with every god or goddess except for Dionysus… if he becomes sober than the drunkenness and wild behavior would stop… that would hurt multiple economies… anyways…" said Athena.

"Both of us got drunk and it screwed up fate and destiny of your world by killing you…" said Fate.

"Okay hands up… who's still convinced this is a dream?" asked Ko.

Everyone but Robin and Luffy wasn't really paying attention.

Fate, Destiny and Athena sweatdroped.

"Well there's another power of the Gem of the Moon that you must know about… if someone died while protecting it then they will reborn as the children of the current keeper… with all your memories in tact and since you did protect her you will be reborn with all your memories in tact…" said Athena.

"Really?" asked Nami.

"Well there are few catches… one is that you will all be born as rabbit boys and girls…" said Destiny.

"Well it figures… Serena did eat the Rabbit Rabbit fruit." said Ko with a shrug.

"Another will be that Robin and Luffy won't have their Devil Fruit powers, if you want them back then you better hope that devil fruit somehow it comes to you…" said Destiny.

"So I wont' be rubber any more?" asked Luffy.

"Afraid not. Also… your all be siblings… and I know a certain love cook should know that since you'll be genetically brother and sisters that Nami, Robin and Ko will be off limits…" said Fate.

Sanji began to sulk in the corner… well there wasn't any he was just sulking.

"Also one more thing… you should know that you will have to go on a mission when you turn 13…" said Fate.

"Why 13?" asked Usopp.

"Because Konegi Law states that when a person turns 13 they to go on a training journey that will have to last at least one month…" said Ko, "So I'm assuming that Usa moved back home…"

"That's right…" said Fate

"Then why did it take so long for us to be here?" asked Zoro.

"Well Usa's been married for the past 4 and a half years and she's finally pregnant…" said Fate.

"That doesn't explain much…" said Luffy.

"It explains everything…" said Ko.

"I'm beginning to regret never teaching him about that…" said Chopper.

"Everyone just shook their head.

"In 9 months you were be reborn… until that happens you be here for 9 months… I will explain much to you… when your born you won't be able to talk until you reach an age will be able to… same with walking… however you be able to communicate with each other telepathically until all of you can talk and form sentences." said Fate.

"Tele-what?" asked Luffy.

"I say 3…" said Ko.

"I say 5…" said Zoro.

"I have to say 4…" said Nami.

"I agree with Nami…" said Usopp.

"What are talking about?" asked Luffy.

"Nothing…" said all 4… they were talking about how long it would take to for Luffy to talk.

"It means we can read each other minds…" said Robin.

"And when you are reborn you will disappear one by one from here… and back to the mortal world" said Destiny.

Everyone nodded about this…

"Well see you in 13 years and 9 months…" said Destiny.

The three goddesses disappeared.

"If this isn't a dream… this is going to be a loooong 9 months…" said Ko.

"Yeah…" agreed Zoro.

Back in the mortal word…

Usa sighed after breaking the news to Yasopp. She looked over to the case wit the mementos. Then went to prepare a special meal for Hikaru.

That night Hikaru and Usa were eating dinner.

"What's the news?" asked Hikaru.

"Um… how did you know I had good news?" asked Usa.

"Well it the meal you made… it all gourmet…" said Hikaru.

"I'm pregnant…" said Usa.

"That's great… um… can you please name them?" asked Hikaru with a small whine.

Usa gave a small laugh, even after all these years Hikaru never remembered anyone's names… so much so he referred to Serena as "Usa's mom", Moko as "Usa's grandpa" and Trent as "Usa's brother"… at least it was better than the actual attempts to say their names.

"If it's a girl I was thinking Ko…" said Usa.

"And a boy?" asked Hikaru.

"Luffy…" said Usa.

In the world of the… um… it was referred to as the rebirth waiting room over the course of 9 months every passed the time playing word games or annoying the heck out each other on purpose… it was the only entertainment… other than all the times when Dionysus showed up and acted… well like the god of "Wine and wild behavior" would.

The one day Luffy began to disappear.

"What's happening?" asked Luffy.

"You're the first to be I guess…" said Nami.

"Its about time this happened…" said Ko.

"Why is he the first one to be born?" asked Usopp.

Everyone else shrugged.

And slowly one by one disappeared, after Luffy was Ko (who guess symbolic purposes), then Zoro, then Chopper, then Nami, then Usopp, then Robin and finally Sanji.

In the mortal world…

At Usa and Hikaru's house, Usa had finally gave birth to her last child… the reincarnation of Sanji.

"I guess she still thinks of you…" came Ko's voice to the reincarnated Sanji.

"What's that suppose to mean?" communicated Sanji.

"You were born last…" communicated Zoro.

"That's right little brother…" communicated Ko.

"Hey…" commutated Sanji.

"Technically you are my little brother now…" communicated Ko.

Sanji mentally sighed.

"Why did Dr. K deliver us?" asked Chopper.

"I don't know…" responded Nami.

"Congrats… Usa… 8 healthy octuplets…" said Kureha.

"The… chickens… they're riding pantyhose" said Usa who was completely out of it.

Hikaru who was by her side and Dr. Kureha sweat drop.

"What?" said Hikaru.

"What would you say after you just birth to 8 children?" asked Dr. Kureha.

"Touché…" said Hikaru.

Dr. Kureha went into the living room where Serena, Moko, Ichigo, Trent, Yumi (his wife who he married two years before), Hikari, Gen, Nancy and Lily (their 5 year old daughter) were waiting for the news.

"Well what is it?" asked Serena.

"She had a litter…" joked Dr. Kureha.

Almost everyone laugh except for Lily.

"So how many?" asked Ichigo.

"Octuplets… 3 girls and 5 boys" said Dr. Kureha.

Everyone celebrated, in the room all the little new born reincarnated pirates were laying in cribs.

"Okay… so sometime Usa met Dr. Kureha…" communicated Nami.

"And she agreed to give to us… I guess they became friends…" communicated Luffy.

Haiku looked over his "children"

"Hikaru's our father…" communicated Robin.

"Saw that coming, I hope what ever they name us… he remembers our names…" communicated Ko.

"Yeah… it gets really annoying how he forgets our names" communicated Usopp.

"That's right Ranma…" communicated Zoro.

"Shut up!" communicated Usopp.

"Unless that becomes your name…" communicated Chopper.

"If he doesn't remember our names, he'll be a terrible parent" communicated Ko.

Usa finally healed, thank to the Gem of the Moon. She looked over her children… her eyes were wide.

"No way…" she said.

"Usa… what is it?" asked Hikaru.

"I'll tell you later…" said Usa.

"So you think everyone should see them…" said Hikaru.

Usa nodded Hikaru left the room and said the visitors were welcome.

"No way…" she said to herself.

Everyone came in.

"Out of bed all ready… that gem thingy… sure works quickly." said Gen.

"Dad, its called Gem of the Moon." said Usa.

"Wait… Usa… a good… relationship with the bastard!" communicated Ko who began to cry on the outside as well while internally binge to yell out string of curses.

"Do you think she's over reacting?" communicated Usopp.

"No…" communicated Zoro and Sanji.

"Oh the Jusenkyo Incident…" communicated Nami.

"So who was born first to last?" asked Trent.

"Well Usa's brother…" said Hikaru, "The little boy with black hair... who's has his foot in his mouth was born first."

"Luffy… do you really have your foot in your mouth?" asked Zoro.

"Maybe…" replied Luffy.

"…" replied all but Ko who still yelling out a string of curses.

"The 2nd is the little girl with blue hair who is crying…" said Hikaru.

Usa picked her up and began try to calm her down.

"That won't work… until I find why you have good relationship the bastard…" Ko yelled mentally.

"Everyone ignore her for a while…" communicated Usopp.

"Then there's the little boy with green hair, fallowed by the little boy with light brown hair." said Hikaru.

"He's adorable." said Yumi.

Outside Chopper laughed inside he was doing his usual sting of curses.

"You do realize she can't understand you…" communicated Nami.

"Oh yeah…" replied Chopper.

"Then the little girl with orange hair then the one with dark brown hair." said Hikaru.

"Good god! What's with that nose!" yelled Gen.

Somehow as a reincarnated baby Usopp kept his long nose.

"Well the long nose gene is a recessive gene and apparently someone from either family already has it…" said Dr. Kureha.

"I blame Gen!" said everyone in the room including Nancy.

"What?" asked Gen.

"It's deftly not from the Gi Clan…" said Moko.

"It's definitely not from me…" said Hikari.

"What it might be from your first wife Moko or your late wife Hikari." said Gen.

"We blame you even more bring it up…" said Moko and Hikari at the same time.

"Grr…" said Gen.

"That calmed me down hearing that…" communicated Ko.

"Good…" communicated Nami.

"Wait did the bastard say "first wife?" about Moko… does that mean that he got married?" asked Ko.

"Its probable…" communicated Robin.

"Then the little girl with black and finally the youngest the little blonde boy." said Trent.

"Their so cute with their rabbit ears." said Yumi.

"They got it from their beautiful mom…" said Hikaru.

Usa blushed at this.

"We should have the babies get rest…" said Dr. Kureha.

Usa felt to her knees "Hungry…" she moaned.

"… and feed Usa…" said Trent.

The put the reincarnated pirates into cribs and let them to sleep.

In the dinning room Lily yawned.

"Lily, you want to sleep in the guest room?" asked Usa.

"Yeah, I'm tired thank Usa-neechan." said Lily who ran off the to the houses' guest room.

Inside the nursery the reincarnated crew was assessing was what's going on.

"Okay so during this time period: Hikaru married Usa, Usa forgave the bastard, Moko probably got remarried, someone had a kid and I think Trent probably got married." communicated Ko.

"ZZZZ" came from both Zoro and Luffy.

"Lazy bums…" commutated Sanji.

"I'm tired too…" communicated Usopp.

"Probably because we're babies…" communicated Robin.

Slowly they fell asleep… they really did need their rest.

In the dinning room after Usa ate she sighed.

"What is it?" asked Hikaru.

"But I am about to say should be kept as an extremely well kept secret, even once their old enough… also we should hide it from Lily too… she would understand what I'm about to tell you…" said Usa.

Gen and Nancy nodded.

"I should explain things first about Ki. Each person has a unique Ki signature, it's like a finger print. While tow people may have to exact same color there would be a differences… such as one would be cold while the other warm…" said Usa.

Hikaru, Hikari, Moko, Serena, Ichigo and Trent already knew this. While the others at the table didn't.

"Go on…" said Nancy.

"It's physically imposable for tow to have the same exact Ki signature… unless on of the people is alive and the other is dead… there are two ways this to happen: 1 is when the person is possessed and 2 reincarnation…" said Usa.

"What does this have anything to wit anything…" said Gen.

"My children… have the exact same Ki Signature as Luffy, Ko, Chopper and the others!" said Usa, "which means…"

"That they possessed your children!" said Gen.

Everyone anime fell, "No you moron! Her children are the reincarnations her crew!" yelled Moko.

"So are you going to name them after them?" asked Yumi.

"That's not such a bad idea…" said Usa.

Next Time: 5 years have passed... no one knows the truth... but when Usa she's happy, she's sad and she snaps after realizing she breast fed Sanji... what will happen?


	2. Usa Finds Out

Chapter 2: Usa Finds Out

Each member thought they were lucky, being named of after their past lives. Ko knew either herself, Robin or Nami would definitely would be renamed after her. Over the course of 5 years they pretended to just be normal babies though it was kind of hard as Ko kept glaring at Gen whenever he visited… Gen developed a weird fear of her. Ko and Robin were the first to speak… Luffy as predicted was last, funny story when they were three Usa deiced to see which ones inherited the Vegetarian Gene, only two did Ko and Chopper… everyone was hopping Luffy would inherit it but he didn't after he ate meat for the first time in years he yelled out "Meat!" happily. Of course Ko afterwards gloated to Zoro, Nami and Usopp that she was right, he did learn at three. As they got older Usa noticed that their personalities were similar to their past lives: Luffy was well you know… Luffy, Ko was sarcastic and a little mean to "Little Brother Sanji", Zoro slept a lot... more than his siblings and often got into fight with "Little Brother Sanji", Chopper really liked "Grandpa Moko's Wife" Dr. Kureha... they didn't call her "Grandma" or the risqué "Great Grandma", Nami had a piggy bank that she wouldn't share with anyone, Usopp made up sorties a lot and even had a sling shot, Robin was quiet and read a lot and Sanji… well while on occasion he helped his mom cook he still hit on the ladies… those who weren't disturbed at first gave him the nickname "Shin-Chan" after the manga character who's a 5 year old pervert, Usa often says she's don't mind as long "He doesn't start drawing around his penis and call it his little elephant" he also got into fights with "Big brother Zoro". After a while, Ko realized that Usa knew they were reincarnations but didn't know that they had their memories… Ko told the others about this. But one day that changed….

It was almost bed time, there will two bedrooms, one for the girls which was relatively clean and the boys room… which was a 5 years old boys room… messy. Every night Usa would tell her children sorties about her short time as a pirate, when she was a thief and other adventures she had a child before bed. In the boys room as it was bigger. It was chaos right before story time, Zoro and Sanji got into a physical fight while everyone else but Nami had a pillow fight, Robin tuned out the chaos by reading.

Usa entered the room "Okay guys it's…"

But was cut off by a pillow hitting her square in the face… those in the pillow right stopped what they were doing.

"Sorry…" said Luffy who was the who threw the pillow.

"That's okay Luffy…" said Usa picking up the pillow.

Those who were in the pillow fight got to where they sat when Usa told them the stories… however…

"Zoro… Sanji…" said Usa tapping her foot.

They continued to fight.

Usa turned on her Ki and picked them up and separated them.

"Now, now you two… if you continue to fight... you'll ruin story time for the rest of you…" said Usa.

"Fine but Zoro's the one who started it…" said Sanji.

"No I'm not… you are!" yelled Zoro.

"Sanji was the who started it…" said Ko.

"It doesn't it matter…" said Usa.

Both sat down as Usa sat in a rocking chair in the room.

"What should I tell… Oh I know… it was during the Jusenkyo Incident. One day while Zoro was training with Ko, he hit his head while as a girl…" said Usa.

The reincarnated pirates slowly turned to Zoro to see what his reaction would be… considering this story was something they swore they would never tell him…

"The knock to the head made him think he was a girl…" said Usa.

Zoro rabbit ears twitched slightly…

"He was such a girly girl, he was sacred to be alone, he loved my dresses... however he as a girl was scared to use swords…" said Usa.

"What happened?" asked Zoro who was visibly twitching all over.

"Well a pirates crew came and gave him another knock on the head and he went back to being normal. It was lucky too if he didn't go back to being normal we would have left in this island so he could live in peace..." said Usa.

"Mom… did you make this up?" asked Zoro.

"Nope… we swore never to ever tell him… mostly to get it out our minds…" said Usa, "Well its bed time…"

Usa tucked in the boys in, turned off the light and left with the girls.

"Was that story true?" asked Zoro quietly.

"Um… no of course not…" said Usopp.

"Liar…" said Zoro.

"Yeah… it was true…" said Luffy.

"How you would have felt if we you told you then?" asked Chopper.

"How do you think I feel after being told as reincarnated 5 year old?" asked Zoro.

"Um…" replied the others.

The gong rang… meaning that a pirate crew was approaching the island…

Hikaru came in checked the boys, "Boys… don't worry we're be right back…"

20 minutes later Hikaru came in and said "If any of you are awake it was a false alarm boys… there was a new guard, he didn't know the pirates ships that won't set off the alarm… but your grandpa Hikari is coming for a visit tomorrow…" said Hikaru.

"Okay dad…" said Usopp.

"'night boys…" said Hikaru as he closed the door.

Later that night in the master bedroom Hikaru woke up as Usa cried "No! No! No! Stop! Please don't!"

He shook her awake, she had two reoccurring nightmares "Jackson or Planet of the Marshmallows?"

"Jackson… why do I keep getting nightmares about him killing the kids…" said Usa.

"You just do… it's because who they are… they may not know… but you have a special bond…" said Hikaru.

"Yeah… after all the only time you remembered Luffy's name was when after he died…" said Usa.

"Don't worry… things will worked out… to get your mind off it, dad did say he was interesting news tomorrow…" said Hikaru.

"Your right…" said Usa.

The next day Hikari showed up he had a small box with him .

"How's the littler!" he said to the kids.

"Fine Good Grandpa!" said Ko.

"She still hates Gen?" asked Hikari.

Usa gave a nervous laugh, "I don't know why…" said Usa.

"I do… why don't you tykes play in the backyard while talk to the folks in private… you'll be happy that I did…" said Hikari, "Sanji before you go I have something to say to you."

"What is it Grandpa?" asked Sanji.

"If you mother acts angry or bitter towards you in the next few days… please understand why, you little pervert…" said Hikari.

Sanji stared at his new grandfather… he never spoke him or the others like that.

He left to join the other outside.

"Sanji what wrong?" asked Nami.

"Hikari's acting strange…" said Sanji.

"What did he say to you?" asked Chopper.

Sanji told the others what he said.

"I figured it out…" said Ko.

"Figured what out?" asked Luffy.

"Remember about what that other goddess told us, that it was a lesser known power… but there might people who know about and Hikari found out about it…" said Ko.

Something clicked in everyone's mind but Sanji and Luffy's.

"Sanji… weren't' the one who too the longest to breast fed…" said Nami.

"Yes… why?" asked Sanji.

"This… is going… to end badly…" said Usopp.

Inside Hikari was taking out a very old looking book out of a bag he carried.

"What is it dad?" asked Hikaru.

"It about your children… I found a few weeks ago on an bonded ship the last written instruction manual to the Gem of the Moon… it's a few hundreds of years old but it contain all of its powers… including one in particular…" said Hikari.

He pointed to it and Hikaru read.

"If some dies while protecting the holder of this gem, they shall have new chance at life as the child of the holder… they retina their knowledge of all that they gained in their first life…" read Hikaru.

"What does it mean?" asked Usa.

"They remember… they remember their past lives… they just been hiding it from you…" said Hikari.

Usa had mixed emotions… she was a little happy that they remember, she was a little sad they hid this from her… then she remembered something… something very unpleasant.

"Wait... wait! That means Sanji remembers…" said Usa glowing.

"Yeah…" said Hikari.

"No wonder why it took so long to wean him… I need to use the bathroom…" said Usa.

She went in and for the next two hours she let out a long string of curses and threats that was so loud that the whole island could hear.

"I just hope she doesn't do anything to him…" said Hikaru.

It was so loud that Moko, Serena, Ichigo and Trent showed up.

"What happened?" asked Trent.

"Well Usa's brother…" said Hikaru.

He pointed to the thing that mentioned it.

"What does it mean?" asked Serena.

"It means the remember…" said Hikari.

"Why she angry about this?" asked Trent.

"Shin-Chan…" said Ichigo.

Outside with the reincarnated crew.

"I wonder what's that about" asked Luffy.

"She found out that we remember our past lives…" said Robin.

"Why is she yelling?" asked Luffy.

"Sanji…" said everyone else but Sanji himself.

""Wait why do you think its me?" asked Sanji.

"You're a pervert…" said Ko.

"Should we inside…" said Usopp shaking in fear.

"Wait for a bit…" said Ko.

Usa's string of curses stopped and she exited "That felt good…" she said in a false happy way.

"Sis are you aright…" said Trent.

"Yes I'm fine…" lied Usa.

She was glowing a little still… they knew Usa was angry.

"Can someone get the children please I need to talk to them…" said Usa.

Hikaru sighed… he went to back backyard, he sighed… he opened the back door…

"We need to talk now…" said Hikaru.

The way he said it meant only one thing, the reincarnated pirates entered the dinning room. They were surprised to find that Trent, Ichigo, Serena and Moko were there.

"We know… that you remember…" said Usa.

"Remember what?" asked Luffy.

Nami smacked him the head.

"Have you been paying attention?" said Nami.

"They figured out the secret…" said Robin.

Usa sighed, "You could have told me earlier about this…" said Usa.

"We couldn't…" said Ko.

"We had to learn everything all over again…" said Zoro.

"I guess it has to with the power of the Gem of the Moon…" said Hikari.

"Don't worry I'm not mad…" said Usa, "ON THE MOST PART!"

She began to glow brighter than she ever glowed before "SANJI!"

"Oh Crap…" said Sanji.

She lunged towards the love kid, however Trent managed to restrain her.

"I thought she said she wasn't angry…" said Luffy.

"She isn't… about you guys hiding it… she's angry with Sanji for being a pervert…" said Ichigo.

"You purposely prolonged your breast feeding didn't you…" said Ko with a glare.

"Um…" said Sanji.

"Gaaaaah!" yelled Usa managed to elbow Trent in the face then proceed to beat him up.

"No Usa! Stop! Ow! AHHHHHHHHH!" scearemd Trent a she beat him up.

Trent was beaten to bloody pulp. Usa tried to lunge towards Sanji again however Ichigo transformed to her kitten form and pounced on Usa.

"I think it's best if all of you leave while I'll try to calm her down… maybe its best if you take Trent to Dr. Kureha, then you could tell her the news…" said Ichigo.

They left… after Ichigo gave Ko special smile… they all went to the clinic

A few minutes later in the clinic waiting room, Dr. Kureha shook her head as she left an examining room.

"A coconut, a jump rope and a boa constrictor… what is it with that guy…" said Dr. Kureha to herself, who noticed who was in the waiting… particularly the bloody Trent.

"What happened to him?" asked Dr. Kureha.

"It a loooong story…" said Ko.

After telling Dr. Kureha the truth… and a bizarre reunion with Chopper.

"Why didn't you tell me this before!" yelled Dr. Kureha throwing multiple weapons.

"I'm sorry Dr. K! I should have told you!" cried Chopper.

"Um… Dear… what about Trent..." said Moko.

"I'll deal with in a minute…" said Dr. Kureha.

Nami, Usopp, Sanji and Zoro sighed about this, they should have expected that would happen after they found that Dr. Kureha they found Dr. Kureha moved to Konegi Island.

Afterwards she treated Trent… many of injuries healed before she even treated him so he was good as new.

"Man… I haven't seen her, this mad since the wedding…" said Hikaru.

"Why does she always have to beat me up…" mumbled Trent.

"Why what happened?" asked Luffy.

Meanwhile back at the house… Usa had calmed down… mostly…

"That little pervert…" mumbled Usa.

"Usa… you should forgive him… like you did Gen…" said Ichigo.

"You think?" asked Usa.

"It's a very similar situation if you think about Gen came to your wedding… he wanted to be there for you yet you not only turned him away but you attempted to viciously attack him… after you calmed down he explained to that he was going to change himself for him… Nancy… Lily and of course you. You're his oldest daughter sure he attacked you and tried to make his model slave in exchange for a cure to Luffy, Zoro and Sanji's curses but he wanted to be there… especially after loosing Ko and the others… after realizing all this you forgave him…" said Ichigo.

"Yeah but this also different… Sanji is a pervert who exploited the fact he was a baby to see my boobs and touch them…" said Usa.

Ichigo tried to come up with response but she couldn't it took her a few minutes to come up with one "Well things a little different now… you're his mother… even if he does have the mind of 19 year old pervert it doesn't change that." said Ichigo.

Usa sighed she was right, "In the same way… we're both Ko's mothers…" said Usa.

Ichigo nodded, "So will you please forgive him…" said Ichigo.

"I will… that doesn't mean I'm not to passive aggressively punish him for a while…" said Usa.

"Fair enough…" said Ichigo with a small laugh.

"Wow… so that's why Gen lives here." said Nami.

"I still don't like it…" said Ko with a huff.

"Oh yeah… Luffy… I almost forgot… I have a gift for you when you get back home… I would give it to you now but I left it at the house." said Hikari.

"A gift is it meat?" asked Luffy.

Everyone in the room sweatdroped.

"Why couldn't he get the vegetarian gene?" asked Zoro.

"I have no idea…" said Moko.

When it was time to close the clinic they went back home including Dr. Kureha with them.

They got home to find Usa and Ichigo rest on the couch in the living room.

"Yo!" said Ichigo.

"So you're really calm?" asked Sanji.

She glared at him "I'm as calm when I'm going get to for a while…" she coldly to him.

Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

"I think I'm going to get my gift for Luffy…" said Hikari.

He went into the dinning room where he left it the box he had when he came in. Luffy sat the coffee table and placed it front of him.

"Are you going to open it?" asked Hikari.

"Is it some sort of mystery item?" asked Hikaru.

Hikari shook his head, "You'll see"

Luffy opened the box and inside was a fruit… but no any old fruit…

"It's a Gum Gum Fruit…" said Luffy.

"We found it on an abandoned ship with the manual to the Gem of the Moon…" said Hikari, "It's almost as fate placed those two things there… as it's your grandmother who ate it so it okay to eat. However you should really think about it… and I mean really think about it…"

Luffy thought about it should he eat again… he did miss being a rubber man… but he was granted a second chance at life he could use is to be normal… or at least as normal as a rabbit boy would be… in what seem like an eternity he made his decision. "I'm going to eat it…" he said.

Everyone anime fell…

"It's only been three seconds…" said Nami.

"That's Luffy for you…" said Usopp.

Luffy took a bite after choking on the bad taste he was stretched various part of a body.

"I'm a rubber man again..." said Luffy.

"Well technically a rubber rabbit boy…" said Sanji.

"I guess your right…" said Luffy.

Usa smiled, she went over to the cabinet that she kept the mementos… she took out the key and opened it. She took out everything but the picture…

"Now that I know the truth…" said Usa she handed Luffy his precious straw hat, Nami the bracelet Nojiko gave her, Zoro his swords and the hat that doctor Hiruluk gave him.

"I was planning on giving these to when you were older but since you remember your past lives… now's okay…" said Usa.

Luffy gave his trade smile as he put on his treasured hat… that day things changed... for the better… except for Sanji… because over the course of the fallowing two month Usa treated him coldly…

Next Time: See as their progress from 6 to 12... such as Luffy and Chopper training in the Gi style of Martial Arts and Ko and Robin training in the Kone Style of Weapons, Usa and Ko training Nami and Robin in the pervert scenes... learning why its illegal for Usa to teach about sex ed on Konegi Island... watch as Gen's 4th child is born and Trent's first two children... all this and more next time.


	3. As Time Goes By…

A/N: I should straiten things out it what they pretty much looks in their new lives:

Chopper: Chopper doesn't have reindeer DNA in him, he looks like a boy with light brown hair it a few inches shorter than the rest...

Luffy: Pretty much the same just with out his scar.

Zoro: His complication is lighter though.

Usopp: As stated he still has his long nose, thought much like Zoro has a litter completion

Nami: Doesn't have her tattoo

Robin, Sanji andKo: Pretty much the same...

All of them have rabbit ears and tails too...

Chapter 3: As Time Goes By…

Age 6:

The Straw Hat Family as they called themselves were in the dinning room, Luffy was annoyed… Usa was making him go though Gi Martial Arts Training.

"But why?" whined Luffy.

"I'm sorry Luffy but its out of my hands…" said Usa, "It's the law… if you are be head of a house then you have to train the Gi Style Martial Arts… and this is the year you have to join…" said Usa.

"But why?" whined Luffy.

"Because it's the law!" yelled everyone else.

"Why only me?" asked Luffy.

"Because you're the oldest…" said Robin.

Luffy whined, "Why does everyone else get to choose then…"

IT was true that day was the day Usa deiced to enroll her former crewmates in the schools if they wanted to, Chopper due the fact that he no longer that the reindeer man but a rabbit boy he chose to train in Gi Style Martial Arts, Robin much like Chopper's decision due to the fact she no longer had the Hana Hana Fruit she chose to join the Kone School of Weapons, Ko also joined mainly so she could just be declared a master due to the fact she already knew all these things… Zoro, Sanji, Usopp and Nami chose not to attend the schools, as they preferred to retrain their bodies in the fighting styles that they already were good at… Luffy was the only one who didn't have a chose even though he was the only one who had eaten the Gum Gum fruit the year before.

"You don't have to do the whole training like I did you have a choice how much you learn, there's a minimum you can learn… I had that choice as well but I chose to go though it all the way…" said Usa.

"You had a choice?" asked Luffy.

"Yes and no… I was forced at the minimum age to join… 4…" said Usa.

Everyone sweatdroped except for Ko who already knew this.

"You should you considered yourself lucky Luff'… she could have forced you two years ago…" said Ko.

Usa laughed nervously about that…

A few days later Luffy and Chopper were in the Gi Dojo which was part of the Gi Mansion for the beginning class, it was before and all the students were waiting for Trent who was the Sensei for the class.

"Hello most you may know me as Trent, I'm sensei for the beginner's class. Well I would like to get to get to know you… like what's your name, what' your likes and dislikes, why you're here and dreams for the future." said Trent.

Various people in class went then it was Chopper's turn.

"I'm Gi Tsuki Chopper, I like helping people get better, I dislike people who hurt animals, I'm here because I would like to learn how to fight and my dreams for the future to be a great doctor." said Chopper.

Then afterwards it was Luffy's turn.

"I'm Gi Tsuki Luffy! I like my hat and meat! I dislike mean people and people who disrespect my. I'm here because everyone's making me…" said Luffy.

Trent gave a laugh "Blame our laws… I was forced to as well so was your grand mother, gramps and even my little sister who's your mom." said Trent.

"And my dream is to be king of the pirates…" said Luffy.

"Good dream…" said Trent, "Everyone's gone up…"

"Sensei, what's yours?" asked a girl student who look about 5.

"Well I'm Gi Trent, I like training, I dislike losing, I'm, here because I'm the heir of the Gi Clan and I have two dreams to lead the Gi and Clan… and to finally defeat my sister in a fight…" said Trent he began to go though one his bizarre angesty moments again "Why… why… I even challenged her after she become depressed after loosing her crew and after she healed after giving birth… yet she still defeats me… why? Why?"

The students other than Luffy and Chopper backed away, they knew about his bizarre angesty moments… Chopper felt sorry for their classmates… they had the wrong first impression.

Meanwhile in the Kone Dojo it the beginner's class was starting, a middle-aged woman came in she was the Sensei for the class. The class was pretty much the same as the Gi Class.

"My name is Kone Tsunami and I'm both the head of the Kone Clan and sensei for the beginner class of Kone style of weaponry…" said the woman named Tsunami.

Ko gave a small smile, Tsunami still taught the beginner class...

"What are your names, what are your likes and dislikes and why you're here and dreams for the future." said Tsunami.

"What are yours?" asked a boy who looked about 6.

"Well I'm Kone Tsunami, I like long walks on the beach, candle light dinners…" said Tsunami.

Ko raised her hand "Aren't those stuff for a dating personal add?" she asked.

"Why yes they are… I was only kidding, you're the second one to ever get that in the beginner's class… I don't really want to give out my likes and dislikes, I'm here to teach and I already lived my dream to see peace on the island." said Tsunami, "You the one… who noticed my joke what your name…"

"I'm Gi Tsuki Ko, I like being sarcastic and signing, I dislike perverts and my little brother Sanji because he's one. I'm here because I think I'd better in Kone style of weapons and my dream is to be a pop star." said Ko.

"Oh… wow… your just like your namesake… you look a lot like her as well, she's even the only one who got my joke… your too much like her…" said Tsunami.

"Uh-oh…" said Ko.

"She figured it…" whisper Robin to her.

"Then again she's your aunt so I guess your mom must have told you a lot about her and you look up to her since she's your name sake." said Tsunami.

Ko anime fell, "Of course she didn't she's a ditz and a genus as the same time…" she said.

She looked towards Robin, "You're her sister right… what about you…"

"I'm Gi Tsuki Robin… I don't want to say anything else…" said Robin.

There was an awkward silence as everyone in the room sweatdroped.

After everyone gave their name class began.

"The first thing we do first is learn the Kone Pin technique." said Tsunami.

She pulled server dummies, one for each student from pocket space, a lot of the students were surprised by this.

"Yes… I'm a master of pocket space…" said Tsunami, "Okay I will give you throwing weapons, the point of this exercise is to make sure you make sure there is no injury but to make sure you immobilize your opponent and pinning down the arms and legs. Would anyone like to volunteer so we can show everyone?" asked Tsunami.

"I would like to!" said Ko raised her hand.

Tsunami gave her the shrunken, kunai and throwing knives.

"The key to aim…" said Tsunami.

"Okay…" said Ko.

Ko was little rusty having not doing it 6 years… however… she aim was perfect…

"It was perfect... too perfect… she too smart it's almost like she already knew what to do… it's impossible right… no even Ko… the greatest strangest of her time was this good… I have to speak to Usa about this…" thought Tsunami.

"Every good Ko… may you please sit out of the rest of class I have the funniest felling like you don't need to take the rest…" said Tsunami.

"Now I think she figured it out…" said Ko.

Meanwhile in Gi class…

"Okay I know we should practice some beginner stuff… but I think you should advance a little quicker…" said Trent hopping to change their first impression of him being crazy… it only made it worse… as after class all students were bruised except for Luffy as he of rubber.

After all other students left Chopper said to Trent. "I think you just made your first impression worse…"

"Now they think I'm insane…" said Trent with a sweat drop.

Later after school Tsunami was talking to Usa...

"Look there's nothing weird about my children…" said Usa, "Okay so Luffy's a little strange… but their normal!"

"That's not what I'm saying… I just think there's something to them…" said Tsunami.

"What do you mean?" asked Usa.

"I've seen your children around town… they don't act they are 6 at all… it's almost like their older… you know something don't you…" said Tsunami.

"Tsunami… you're crazy…" said Usa.

"I think your grief blinded you..." said Tsunami leaving, "I know they are alien replicants!"

Usa stood there with her mouth hanging open and her eyes twitching "Alien replicants?" she thought.

Most of the reincarnated pirates watched this from behind the door… so did Hikaru in fact. The door opened.

"What was that about?" asked Hikaru.

"Sorry… it's my fault… she suspects something…" said Ko.

"That's okay… you shouldn't have shown off… at least she's far from the truth… very far…" said Usa.

"So what do you think she'll do?" asked Usopp.

"I think she's going to try to convince some people… everyone knows something snapped inside after Ko died… Ko was her favorite student…" said Usa.

It was indeed true, everyone brushed it off… but Tsunami still believed they were alien replicants.

Age 7:

"Yay!" cheered Luffy as he finished his final class, he learned all the basics… which meant he didn't have to go to school any more.

"Well that's it you all learned the basic stuff. I hope to see most of you next week in my new class… well any ways as you know my wife's expecting a baby any day now… so I'm going to give you all cigars!" said Trent who finally shook off the first permission of he's insane.

Everyone stared at him they believe he's insane again expect for Luffy and Chopper.

"Um… they're made of bubble gum… I should of mentioned that…" sauid Trent.

There was a sound of "Oh…" from the rest of his students.

"Um… for those counting see you next week…" said Trent.

The students began to leave Luffy was the first one to leave… Chopper was the last as usual.

At the house Usa sighed at her father… he didn't have to say all those things.

"Daddy! Please don't say your going vacation with mom so you can do naughty sex games! TMI daddy! T-M-I!" yelled the now 12 years old Lily.

"Don't worry dad, I look after her…" said Usa with a sigh.

"Heh… heh…" laughed Gen nervously as he left.

Gen and Nancy were going on vacation for a few days and since Usa is her older sister and also a mother of 8… or at least to the public… which included Lily for some reason…

Luffy came in… in nothing but his underwear.

"Um… Luffy…" said Usa with a sweat drop.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"Where' your uniform?" asked Usa nervously.

"I threw it out…" said Luffy going to the boy's room

Lenny looked though the open front door.

"Hey Usa… why did I see Luffy run pass me while wearing nothing but his underwear…" said Lenny.

"Are you holding a live duck?" asked Lily.

"…maybe…" replied Lenny.

"What are you planning to do with a live duck…" said Usa.

"No thing…" said Lenny.

"Does in involve a bowling ball?" asked Usa.

"No… a bowling pin…" said Lenny.

"You forget you saw that… we forget me and Lily won't tell anyone about your latest stunt… and how it involves a live duck and a blowing pin" said Usa with a sweat drop.

"Deal… hey Chopper!" said Lenny.

Chopper entered the house… with a sweat drop

"Um… mom…" said Chopper as Lily was inside the house.

"You want me to alter Luffy's old uniform so it can fit you? Right?" asked Usa.

Chopper nodded "That and why was Lenny holding a live duck?" asked Chopper.

"Don't ask…" said Usa.

Later Usa was shopping with Lily while there was a meeting with the reincarnated pirates and Hikaru while in the living room.

"Why are we hiding this from Lily anyways?" asked Zoro.

"Gen thinks it's a good idea to still keep it a secret from her." said Hikaru.

"But doesn't Nancy think it's a good idea to tell her… Trent wants to tell his kid when it's old enough to understand the concept of death to tell the truth about us…" said Sanji.

"We all know that bastard's missing a few brain cells…" said Ko.

Usa and Lily came home right during the meeting.

"Sorry we're early…" said Usa, "the reason is there's another reason for they're vacation…"

"Really what?" asked Hikaru.

"Well my mom told me one the reasons why I'm staying with you guys is you can tell me something that dad won't let me hear… because he thinks I'm younger than I really am…" said Lily.

"Blame years of alcohol abuse…" said Ko.

Lily sweatdroped at this.

"Ko… I knew you always hated him but… why would a 7 year old talk like that…" said Lily.

"You won't believe it…" said Nami.

After wards Lily stood there after being told the truth.

"That… is…" said Lily in a trance, then became really hyper "SO COOL! I mean I knew there was something strange about you guys but that is totally awesome! It also mean that I knew both sisters this whole time! That is so awesome… that is weird… it is totally awesome!"

Everyone but Luffy sweatdroped.

"When will she calm down…" said Sanji.

"When something happens…" said Usa.

There was a knock on the door it was Serena.

"Guess who's finally going to be a grand mother…" said Serena.

"Your already a grandmother…" said Usopp.

"Well I meant to real kids… not reincarnated pirates with full memories of their past lives…" said Serena.

"Serena…" said Ko angrily.

"And Ko…" said Serena.

Ko sweatdroped "That's not what I meant…" she said.

"Well should get there for Yumi…" said Usa with a sweat drop.

They got to the Gi mansion where Yumi had a healthy baby boy whom they named Trenton after his late grandfather…

Age 8:

It was nice quiet dinner, Luffy had just finished when he brought up something that on his mind for both lives…

"Where do babies come from?" he asked.

Usa who took a sip of water spit it out, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Ko and Hikaru choked on their food, Nami and Chopper dropped their forks… Robin well it was almost as if she wasn't surprised. After everyone stopped choking they all yelled out "YOU STILL DON'T KNOW!"

Luffy just laughed…

"I thought you found out in this life…" said Ko.

"We were there for the birth of Trenton…" said Sanji.

"How can you still not know…" said Nami.

"Well I thought I should find out since Gen's having another kid…" said Luffy.

"Okay… since I'm your mother now… I will teach all I know about…" said Usa.

Ko's natural insects took over... more like a traumatic event that she still hasn't fully recovered from even though it was from a pervious life… she tackled Usa and began to shake her.

"We are not having a repeat of the bloody puppet incident! I repeat! We are not having a repeat of the bloody puppet incident!" scearemd Ko.

"Bloody puppet incident?" asked Usopp.

"Oh now I remember…" Hikaru.

(Flashback)

Hikaru and Trent were talking back when Usa was pregnant.

"Having a kid before me and Yumi… you guys are lucky…" said Trent.

"Thanks…" said Hikaru.

"Um… word of advice… never allow Usa to teach your kid about sex… its illegal…" said Trent.

"Its illegal to teach kids about sex?" asked Hikaru.

"No its illegal for Usa to teach kids about sex… it a .long story… you know that girl Kone Gi Kelly…" said Trent.

"I think…" asked Hikaru.

"It's known as The Bloody Puppet Incident. Well when she was 7 and Usa and Ko were 11… Usa told Kelly about sex… I don't to tell the details but it mentally sacred both Kelly and Ko for life, Ko she pretended it didn't freak her out… but she was mentally scared for those 4 years... It's the same way with Kelly…" said Trent.

"So happened exactly?" asked Hikaru.

Trent began to whisper it in his ear.

"Oookay…" said Hikaru.

(End of flashback)

Hikaru managed to leave out the part about what happened in the Bloody Puppet Incident.

"Who would have that about Usa…" said Zoro.

There was a knock on the door and Nami was the one who got it, it was Ichigo.

"Nancy's giving birth…" said Ichigo then she heard the noise form the dinning room.

"Ko's attacking Usa because she tried to teach Luffy about sex…" said Nami.

"Oh…" said Ichigo with a disgusted look on her face.

Both went into the dinning room and Ichigo said "Nancy's giving birth… I think we should leave these two… this may take awhile…" said Ichigo pointing Ko still shaking.

Everyone left... except for Usa and Ko.

Later after Nancy gave birth to a healthy baby girl named Crystal. Luffy was rocking back and forth while in the corner of the boy's room while in a fetal.

"Um… Luffy are you sure you were ready?" asked Chopper.

There was no response. Dr. Kureha and Chopper told him how babies were made.

"I can't believe he wasn't ready to learn that…" said Usopp.

Age 9:

It in the Kone Style class for 7-9 year olds… Tsunami was getting this class set up as students worked with their own Sensei from here on out.

"Well as you know that6 you learned quite a few weapons… however each weapons master must choose a weapon that they will specialize in and use the most… if you already have an idea please raise your hand now…" said Tsunami.

Ko raised her hand "I would like to study the Rapier…" said Ko.

"Okay so you are like your aunt… or should I say the person you were replicated from!" said Tsunami.

Ko sighed at this "How many times do I have to tell you… I'm not an alien replicants…"

"Since I am a specialist in Rapier that means I'm your sensei… does anyone else?" asked Tsunami.

"I would like to study Chain Scythe…" said Robin.

"Good… I was told Ichigo would take a student this year as well…" said Tsunami.

There were a few other students who chose the rest had to think for the next few days.

As Ko and Robin walked back to the house Ko sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Robin.

"Well the thing is that Tsunami was my sensei back then too… I'm worried…" said Ko, "To think she was able for personal sensei-ship boggled my mind I guess that's what happened when she taught this class…" said Ko, "That was smart thinking by the way choosing the Chin Scythe before someone else did…"

"I know…" said Robin.

They got home and Usa asked, "Who are your senseis?"

"Ichigo…" said Robin.

"The woman who thinks I'm an alien replicants…" said Ko with a sweat drop.

"Oh…" said Usa, "You think e should tell her the truth?"

"I think so… I don't want her to think that…" said Ko.

The next day Ko sighed… the night before they had invited Tsunami… she didn't believe that she was Ko's reincarnation… she was still convinced that they were alien replicants…

"This is going to be an interesting 4 years…" she said.

Age 10:

Yumi gave birth to a girl named Julie… there was nothing interesting or funny accompanying that event.

Age 11:

Ko placed her hand on the grave.

"Kone Tsunami…" it read.

Ko cried…

Usa, Hikaru and the other reincarnated pirates were with her.

"It just some crazy woman…" said Sanji.

"Sanji!" scolded Usa.

"She was both my sensei in both lives… she was a proud, of me… we knew right away that I was going to be the greatest… I know somewhere she knows the truth…" said Ko.

"She needs some alone time…" said Luffy.

Ko continued to cry when a hand touched her… it was a young man named Kone Lan, he hung out with Lenny and helped with his insane stunts that made now sense… he was also Tsunami's son…

"So I know she thought you were alien replicant of your name sake… but I think she knew the truth…" said Lan.

"What do you mean?" asked Ko.

"Mom mentioned it, and you think I wouldn't know the girl who threatened my life so many times I wouldn't know?" asked Lan.

Ko sweatdroped, she never forgot those either.

"I know your her reincarnation… I guess I can tell…" said Lan.

"You should really tell Usa that you figured it out…" said Ko.

"Yeah you have a point…" said Lan.

"Oh and don't tell Lenny…" said Ko.

"You think I'm that stupid…" said Lan.

"You maybe the smarter of the Idiot Duo but your still an idiot…" said Ko.

Lan sighed… she was right.

"And besides… I know that if I did you'd try to kill me again…" said Lan.

Later that night at the Straw Hat Family's house.

"You figured it out?" yelled everyone but Ko.

"Yeah… after all you think that someone who had been threatened by a certain person too many times wouldn't figure out their reincarnation…" said Lan.

"That's good…" said Luffy.

"And that also means the head of the Kone Clan knows…" said Usa.

"I also declare Ko is officially a master… I may have some questions about it but I just tell them that I have my reasons…" said Lan.

"Thanks…" said Ko.

"Just don't give me threats if Lenny does something to you…" said Lan.

Ko sweatdroped.

"I take it that the bet wasn't the only time…" said Robin.

"Nope…" said Ko.

Age 12:

It was a few weeks 'till their 13th birthday… The Moon Light Pirates were taking in break on Konegi Isalnd, for some reason no one had seen much of Hikaru, Gen, Hikari, Trent, Moko or Lan for the past few months… it was strange Trent and Lan did show up for classes Lan also helped out with Lenny's stupid and insane stunts … though Chopper suspects their either building something or working on something because one day when he was helping Dr. Kureha, Lenny came in with injuries that some how involves the contents of 6 full tool boxes that he stole from "The Project their working on".

Meanwhile in the back yard Nami and Robin appeared to be in meditation while in front of them Sanji was reading a book called "Make-out Paradise" He let out an immature giggle at one point… Nami began to twitch some what… Robin was also slightly angry… Nami finally snapped she broke out the meditation and yelled "Will you stop read that filthy book!"

"I agree…" said Robin.

Sanji sweatdroped… while there was small applause… there was small audience to this, Usa and Ko.

"You devolved it much quicker than we did…" said Ko.

"Then again we didn't have test subject." said Usa.

"Will you two stop calling me that!" yelled Sanji.

Ko began to repeat "Test Subject!" over and over again, Nami sweatdroped at this… in a way she now understood why Ko hates Sanji. For the past few months Usa and Ko were training the two in the "Pervert Sense" as there will be a lot of guys wanting to have their way with them… as the two began to become woman… men noticed them… men who heard about the stereo type about rabbit girls… both now knew what Usa and Ko had to go though when growing up.

Usa shook her head, as she went inside she went over the cabinet she looked inside, family picture replaced the mementos inside. Such as a this one family picture of them all together on the beach when they were 7, then there was one when they were of Zoro and Sanji fighting like dogs, Nami was spraying them a hose to stop… everyone else in the pictures had different reactions... Luffy and Usopp were laughing, while Ko pretend not know them. But the most important picture in there was the one that had always been there, a picture taken before the massacre… it was of the Straw Hats in a group shot… but she always wondered "Who took the picture…".

Hikaru came home tired… he was working on the special project.

"'Karu…" said Usa using her pet name for him.

"What is it…" said Hikaru.

"There's something I was thinking about doing when we give them the gift…" said Usa.

"What?" asked Hikaru.

"Well you see…" said Usa.

Ko began to poke Sanji while still repeating "Test Subject" when Luffy, Zoro, Usopp and Chopper entered the back yard too.

"What's this about?" asked Zoro.

"Sanji was helping us with our training…" said Nami.

"Oh yeah pervert training…" said Luffy.

"Um… sort of…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

"We should really talk about what we're going to do…" said Zoro.

Ko stopped teasing Sanji and turned her attention to the conversation, "Yeah next month we turn 13…"

"So what are we going to do…" asked Nami.

"I think we should stick together… after all there is that mission…" said Robin.

"Mission what mission?" asked Luffy.

"You honestly forgot?" asked Usopp.

"Remember the goddesses?" asked Ko.

"Oh yeah…" said Luffy.

"I wonder what this mission is any ways…" said Chopper.

"I don't know…" said Robin.

A few weeks later…

"It is with great honor for me to say you have all graduated and are now masters of the Gi Style of Martial Arts!" said Trent to the graduating class which included Chopper.

The class celebrated… meanwhile Ichigo and Robin had just finished a sparing session, Ichigo took a breath and said "Congratulation Robin… you graduated!"

Robin gave a smirk… she was happy about that.

Later that day…

Hikaru, Moko, Gen, Hikari, Trent and Lan look up at a large thing covered in shadows.

"We finished restoring…" said Hikaru with a smile.

"Now it time to celebrate!" said Gen taking out a lot of beer bottles.

Everyone else stared at him.

"Gen… you want me to tell Usa or Ko on you…" said Hikaru.

"What I can quit any time…" said Gen.

Everyone rolled their eyes…

"AA here he comes again…" said Moko.

"No kidding…" said Hikari.

Two days later… their 13th birthday.

Usa opened the door the boy's room she opened the curtains and yelled "Everybody up!"

Luffy opened his eyes… and scearemd as his eyes didn't have time to adjust to the light.

"Get up and get up fast we have a surprise for you!" yelled Usa.

"You could have let us sleep in!" yelled Zoro.

"Too bad!" said Usa leaving the room.

The boy's reluctantly got up as they heard Usa the same thing to the girls they heard Ko yelled the same thing.

Later after breakfast they got to the docks where women who knew the secret (Usa, Ichigo, Serena, Dr. Kureha, Nancy and Yumi… Lily had left the island a few years before) as well as Trenton, Julie and Crystal.

"What going on?" asked Luffy.

"We have a big surprise for you…" said Usa.

"You said that at least 5 times…" said Sanji.

A ship came into the view… it was wasn't any ordinary ship though…

The reincarnated pirates were surprised.

"No way!" said Usopp whop was probably the happiest out of all of them.

It was the Merry Go… it looked as good shape as when they first got it.

The people sailing who were the men who knew the secret jumped off.

"We've been resorting for the past few months…" said Hikaru.

No one knew what to say… especially Usopp who looked her was crying.

"We knew that you would want to be a crew again… that's why we did it…" said Usa

"Though a certain someone had to tell his destructive best about it and nearly ruined the surprise for Chopper…" said Dr. Kureha.

"Heh, heh…" laughed Lan.

Everyone began to say their good byes right before they left Usa and Hikaru gave Ko something.

"Your giving me both the Wind Blade and the Gem of the Moon!" she yelled.

Both Usa and Hikaru nodded.

"I don't need it any more… I hadn't needed since before you were born and I have Hikaru always by me…" said Usa.

"And Jackson is still looking for it and you'll need the wind blade to protect yourself form him…" said Hikaru.

"And don't forget there needs to be a place for a hungry vegetarian on board and you'll fit in nicely…" said Usa.

"Thanks…" said Ko.

And so they sailed away…

In the world of the gods…

"It about time…" said Destiny.

"I know…" said Fate.

"We'll tell them soon… after this show's over…" said Destiny watching a TV show.

"Right…" said Fate.

Athena whop was also in the room rolled her eyes, "How those tow didn't lose their powers is beyond me…" she said to herself.

Next Time: Fate and Destiny return. They tell them about their mission. And unless they complete it no one can find One Piece... not even Luffy...


	4. The Mission

A/N: The real plot starts this chapter... enjoy!

Chapter 4: The Mission

As they couldn't be called Straw Hats as it would be in bad taste… mainly because no one but a few knew who they really were. So Luffy came up with "Neo-Straw Hats"… the new flag design would incorporate their new linage… having rabbit ears on the skull however.

"Luffy…" said Nami.

"You still can't draw…" said Usopp.

It was true… if possible it worse than in his previous life…

"No offence but Julie can draw better than you…" said Ko shaking her head.

Usopp managed to draw the flag... after drawing it on the sail they rested.

"Finally… after all these years… we're back on track…" said Luffy.

"Yeah though things will be different… we're all younger…" said Nami.

"Not to mention Chopper's mostly human…" said Usopp.

"And because we're all siblings Shin-Chan won't hit on me, Nami or Robin…" said Ko.

"What happened to Perv Master S?" asked Sanji.

"Got old when you became Shin-Chan…" said Ko.

"We're also back to one chef…" said Chopper.

"Now Ko's the vegetarian who stuffs her face…" said Sanji.

"Very funny Shin-Chan…" said Ko.

"Funny… how no one claimed One Piece…" said Luffy.

"I know..." said Zoro.

"That's because there's no one's destined to find it…" said a voice.

Everyone looked around to find where the voice was coming from … then a gold and sliver portal appeared in the sky… out came Fate and Destiny… they crashed on to the deck hard.

"Courage and heart can not be lost or torn apart…" sang Fate in a daze.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the next Hokage… Believe it!" said Destiny in a daze.

Both Goddesses snapped out of their dazes.

"Athena said the portal would be at deck level…" complained Destiny.

"I guess she miscalculated the height…" said Fate.

Both sighed… "Do you think she's punishing us for dragging her into this?" asked Fate.

"Maybe…" said Destiny.

"Hello…" said Ko.

"Oh yeah…" said Fate.

"You honestly forgot about your mission didn't you…" said Destiny.

"Um…" said Luffy.

"Luffy we talked about it last month!" yelled Nami.

"Oh yeah…" said Luffy.

"Okay time to give you the specs of the mission!" said Destiny.

Fate clapped her hand both goddesses were now wearing black suit, both wore black sunglasses and the James Bond music played in the background.

"I like MI better…" said Destiny.

"James Bond!" said Fate.

"Mission Impossible!" yelled Destiny.

Everyone sweatdroped at the two goddesses began to fight.

"Fine… we'll comprise…" said Fate.

She clapped her hands and the R.O.D. music began to play.

"Do you have any idea what this is about?" asked Usopp.

"Must be a Goddess thing…" said Ko.

"Your mission is to find 8 objects of legend…" said Destiny.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"They are special objects… their kind of like Mystery Items but only Gods know about them… they take the form of what ever the user needs, there are hundreds all over the world 8 are needed to complete this mission" said Fate.

"After wards you must accomplish a goal… which we will tell you about after wards…" said Destiny.

"Any questions?" asked Fate.

Chopper raised his hand "What's wit the outfits and music…"

"Because their morons…" said Athena appearing from a portal.

"Athena what are you doing here?" asked Fate.

"Dad told me a more experienced Goddess should help you… after all your only 200 years old…" said Athena.

"200… that's pretty old…" said Luffy.

"Not for a goddess… that's our equivalent of a 14-16 year old…" said Athena.

Both sweatdroped at they changed back to their robes and the music stopped.

The Neo-Straw Hats sweatdroped.

"Anyways if you guys don't do it… there will be repercussions…" said Fate.

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

"If you don't do this no one would ever be able to become King of the Pirates… and that includes you Luffy!" said Destiny.

The entire crew was in shock.

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

"Not only did you guys die but it screwed up our powers in this world… destiny and fate are in tatters and your death was only the beginning…" said Destiny.

"And besides Luffy and Sanji owe me…" said Fate.

Sanji and Luffy stared at her.

"What?" said Sanji.

"Remember when Hikari found that abandoned ship… it happened to have the Gum Gum Fruit and the Guide to the Gem of the Moon." said Fate, "If he didn't find it… Luffy would have to stay the entire time for school and Sanji… you might be dead or worse…"

"Fate…" said Destiny.

"Your blackmailing the two…" said Athena with a sigh.

"That's right… you two owe me…" said Fate.

"Hey we didn't say weren't going to accept it…" said Ko.

"Yeah…" said Zoro.

Fate sighed, "Its just that this is very important… we work together with man so to speak… in each person's life there are choices, after those choices are made we set that person's path until the next choice comes… there no longer are any choices… there are no longer any set paths… there's no such thing are destiny or free will anymore…" she said.

"How is that possible?" asked Nami.

"It just is… many people have entered a strange depression… that depression is a result… those who find comfort in something are lucky… this why Usa and Hikaru quit being pirates… and Moko and Dr. Kureha married each other…" said Fate.

"don't tell me… and why the bastard changed his ways right?…" said Ko.

"Um…" said Fate and Destiny.

"Let's just some of our powers are working…" said Destiny.

Ko twitched violently, "So your saying that Gen was going to change his ways anyways…"

"It's possible…" said Fate.

"Ko sighed.

"Changing the subject we really need you to do this… things are never meant to be like this…" said Destiny.

"Why us?" asked Chopper.

"Because you actually died because of our screw up… and we are unable to find the Objects of Legend… if a God or Goddess gets to close then it moves to a new location… unless its bound to a mortal…" said Destiny.

"Unless the Goddess is under 50 years then he or she is in training and powers aren't strong yet…" added Athena.

"We know this is hard to bare…" said Fate.

There was a silence, "We already decided to do this a long time ago…" said Zoro.

"It is true… things are not supposed to be this way…" said Robin.

(Flashback)

Sometime during the long wait to be born.

"That mission thing those woman talked about…" said Luffy.

Everyone towards the rubber man.

"Should we take it?" asked Luffy.

"I say we do… on a battle strategist stand point… they said we're supposed to die… " said Ko.

Everyone looked at the cat girl.

"Let's just say… during the time we're growing up or before now… someone finds One Piece… that means Luffy's dream is gone for good… unless there's a new to be king of the pirates which probably won't happen for a long time…" said Ko.

"What about our dreams?" asked Sanji.

"Well Perv Master S you someone else might discover the All Blue before you do your would be gone, Zoro someone else might defeat Mihawk… but you always defeat the new guy… Robin, someone else might find the True History tablet but might be able to decode it... Nami some one else might draw a map of the whole world before you do… Usopp, Chopper and Myself… well never mind us… our dreams are always attainable… due to the fact that someone always lives our dreams…" said KO, "If we take the mission then all of us will live our dreams…"

Everyone thought about what Ko said.

"So… what are the chances it will succeed?" asked Luffy.

"Don't bug me yet… I don't know the scope of this okay…" said Ko, "So are you in?"

"I'm in…" said Luffy.

"Me too…" said Chopper.

"So am I" said Nami.

"I'm definitely in…" said Usopp.

Zoro and Robin nodded.

"Of course my kitty sweet…" said Sanji.

"I can't wait 'till we're siblings…" mumbled Ko.

(End of Flashback)

"Now I remember…" said Luffy.

"Took you long enough…" said Nami.

"We're going to find those things live our dreams…" said Luffy.

The three goddesses gave a nod.

Fate held out her hand, in her palm were what looked of like small stones. "When your close to an object of Legend it will glow brightly and produce a compass like image when your close enough." She said.

Each of the Neo-Straw Hats grabbed one.

"We'll return once you each have one… or something curtail happens…" said Destiny.

"By the way expect some help soon…" said Athena.

All three goddess disappear thought a blue, gold and sliver portal. Then there was a silence.

"This is really weird…" said Usopp.

"I know…" said Luffy.

Luffy and Ko's stomachs growled, Ko collapsed from hunger. Chopper went to examine her.

"She's okay… just not used to the Gem of the Moon yet…" said Chopper.

Back in the world of the gods.

"So Athena… there must be a reason why your helping us… and its not just Zeus is it…" said Destiny.

"And what did you mean expect some help soon?" asked Fate.

"Just that there's rumors that either a god or goddess or more than one is going to make it tough for them… we have to make sure things go as smooth as possible… the ones helping are Morgana's girls…" said Athena.

"What? Those little kids?" asked Destiny.

"What? Emily, Amy and Beth are more reliable than both of you… combined…" said Athena.

"What about the other one?" asked Fate.

"Don't you three hang out a lot?" asked Athena.

Both Fate and Destiny laughed.

"They were born after your screw up so their age is close… for trainees to be assigned to help them means something bad is going to happen… something very bad…" said Athena.

Next Time: They go to another island where they meet 4 strange girls who help them in someway... but who are they and do they have to the mission?


	5. The Trainees

A/N: A few new crewmember that will only appear in this story will join up... then again this is a different crew if you think about it...

Chapter 5: The Trainees

The Merry Go sailed into a port town on Koki Island. It was the closest island to Konegi Isalnd.

"Yay! We're here!" cheered Luffy.

The others stared him and sighed. Luffy noticed something weird… Nami was a beret for some reason.

"With the beret?" asked Luffy.

"Its to hide my ears." said Nami.

"Unlike rabbit boys… girls have it tough…" said Ko with a sigh.

"Oh yeah I forgot…" said Luffy.

Sanji went to get surprised while the others minus Robin who stayed back went to explore the island… however they were being watched. It was 4 girls about 15.

"So that's the Neo-Straw Hats…" said a girl with waist long black hair and deep blue eyes.

"Yep that's them…" said a girl with bright red hair tied into braids and two buns and emerald green eyes, she also wore a green base ball cap.

"I hope things go well…" said a girl with short brown hair and same color eyes.

"Well it should unless Megan blows it…" said a blond girl with waist long curly hair tied with a small pink ribbon in the back and sky blue eyes.

"What was that!" said the black haired girl named Megan.

The two glared at each other and the brown haired girl got in-between them.

"Now, now… can't you two get along for once…" she said.

Megan and the blonde huffed at each other.

"You got the Baby Snail Phone?" said Megan.

The other three nodded, "Let's go… find at least one…" said Megan.

"Who made you leader?" asked the blonde.

"Athena did okay! I'm the oldest!" said Megan.

"Yeah but us three are more reliable…" said the blonde.

"Come on you two…" said the brown haired girl.

Both Megan and the other girl huffed again at each other.

"Okay see you later guys…" said the red harried girl.

"You two…" said the brown haired girl.

And the 4 girls went into different directions.

Not too long later Zoro was walking around town. He noticed some cut throats attacking the red harried girl.

"Look here missy, you better hand over all your money right now or going meet my friend Mr. Stabby…" said one of the pirates taking out his large sword.

The red haired girl began to laugh, "That's the name of your sword… kind of sad Don't ya think… how old are you 5?" laughed the red haired girl with a cocky voice.

"That's it…" said the Pirate.

Zoro instinctively jump in front of the girl and used Oni Giri, shocking the pirates.

"That kids nuts…" said one of the pirates.

They began to run away dragging the guy Zoro attacked along with them. That earned him a sock in the head from the girl.

"Ow what was that for?" asked Zoro.

"You little pip squeak! I could have taken them on!" said the girl.

"Pip Squeak?" yelled Zoro.

"Yeah… you gotta be like 12 or 13 right, I'm 15 so you're a pip squeak to me…" said the girl.

Zoro was getting angry, "That doesn't mean I'm not grateful though… the name Beth…" she said extending her hand to shake his, "Scaring pirates at a young age like that is cool in my book…"

Zoro went to shake her hand "Oh, I'm Zoro…" said Zoro.

"Were you named after the dead infamous swordsman?" asked Beth.

"How did you know?" asked Zoro.

"Just a guess…" said Beth, "You're pretty cool… let's go get lunch my treat… and I'm not taking no for an answer!"

She grabbed his arm and took him to a restaurant. Zoro couldn't help to shake the feeling that this girl was hiding something.

Meanwhile Sanji was looking at some vegetables… they weren't the best vegetables… the bad thing is that there weren't many stands.

"What kind of garbage are you selling…" yelled a voice that belonged to a girl.

Sanji's eyes irrupted in hearts, he saw the blonde girl.

"These prices are terrible…" said the girl.

"I'm so sorry…" said the man running it.

"And you think you can get away with these prices because your close to the port… I happen to know there's better stands on the other side of town, the fruits and vegetables… in fact" said the girl, "Hey everyone there's better stands on the other side of town! They're cheaper and sell better quality goods!" she yelled.

"Thanks for ruining my business kid…" said the man running it.

"Sorry but just because they don't know of the competition doesn't mean you can overcharge…" said the blonde girl.

Sanji ran over to the girl and held her hand.

"Oh my sweet your an angel…" said Sanji.

"I wouldn't say that much…" said the girl.

"Would it be all right to ask for your name?" asked Sanji.

"Amy…" she said with a giggle.

"Ahhhh… Amy… what a lovely name." said Sanji.

"Are you going to ask me out… if you are then I accept I think your ears are cute and I happen to like younger men…" said Amy.

Sanji sweatdroped, it was somehow easy to forget that he was now 13…

Meanwhile Ko was looking around town when she ran into Usopp and Chopper.

"Hey you two… board as heck as well…" said Ko.

Both nodded, "I think it might have to do we don't have the "entertainment" anymore" said Usopp.

(Flashback)

All the Konegi watched Lenny's pants were on fire.

"Stop! Drop! And troll you morn! Stop Drop! And Roll!" yelled Ko.

"How did he catch on fire?" asked Luffy.

"Something about a flame thrower, chewing gum and helmet…" said Zoro.

(End of Flashback)

"Yeah I miss that too…" said Chopper.

"When I'm around you I feel so alive! Like there's lighting going though me… oh yeah!" sang a voice.

All three turned around and saw a huge crowd.

"How did we miss that?" asked Usopp.

"I have no idea…" said Ko.

They managed to push their way though the crowd and found the brown haired girl singing. She finished her song.

"Thank you… thank you… my name is Emily… if there's anyone who can sign come on up... and I mean sing very well."

"I can!" said Ko.

"Okay… we'll have a signing battle its kind of like a rap battle… expect you use pop singing instead…" said Emily.

"Okay I'm ready…" said Ko.

Meanwhile Luffy was happily walking down the street while eating a meat on a bone.

All the while Megan was eating an ice cream cone.

They accidentally bumped into each other.

"Hey you got meat in my ice cream…" said Megan.

"Hey you got ice cream in my meat…" said Luffy.

Both shrugged and took a bite.

"Wow it tastes good…" said Luffy.

"Two great tastes… who would have thought they go together so well…" said Megan.

After eating what they head they went and bought more meat together and then went to an ice cream parlor where they smothered the meat in ice cream.

Meanwhile with Beth and Zoro, they were at a pub just talking.

"So how did you know I was named after Roronoa Zoro?" asked Zoro.

"I'm into history it's one of my two favorite loves… competition and history…" said Beth

"UI still don't trust her…" thought Zoro.

Beth got a weird idea, "I challenge you to an arm wrestling contest!" she challenged.

"What?" asked Zoro with a sweat drop.

"Come on…" said Beth holding out her hand.

Zoro shrugged, even though he wasn't as strong as he was in his past life he was very strong for a 13 year old… it helped that he was also now part of the Gi clan which are abnormally strong.

The two began to arm wrestle, the two seemed pretty matched.

Amy and Sanji walked into the Pub. Amy rolled her eyes, Sanji also saw them, he was about to stop but Amy put her hand in front of him.

"I'm guessing that you brother because the ears… the girl he's arm wrestling with is my sister and my guess is that she's the one who challenged him… she like that…" said Amy, "Let's go watch."

Amy pulled Sanji's arm, and went over to the table, neither competitor noticed them. A huge crowd began to gather. After 10 minutes and with no one winning Amy yelled out "Since this has been going on for more than minutes I make this a draw!"

Both Zoro and Beth glared at the blonde neither giving up.

"Why should we give up Amy?" asked Beth.

"Because… both of you are getting tiered… them roe you continue the more tired you'll get…" said Amy.

"Fine… draw…" said Beth looking at Zoro.

"Fine… you are the one who challenged me after all…" said Zoro.

Both competitors stopped and the crowd disappeared mumbling such things as "A tie that sucks" or "I was hoping the rabbit eared guy would win…"

"So Amy I see you so like younger men after all to think you'd date a 12 year old…" said Beth.

Amy blushed, "What's that supposed to mean?" said Amy.

"Relax… I'm just kidding… he you'll probably going to not go on a 2nd date as he definitely not your type…" said Beth.

Sanji sweatdroped, "She's more into the intellectual types he's definitely not intellectual …" said Beth.

"It's a shame Love Cook…" smirked Zoro getting into the conversation.

"What was that Moss Head?" asked Sanji.

With Ko the signing battle ended…

"Okay for me…" said Emily.

Many people clapped.

"Now for… what was your name again?" asked Emily.

"Ko…" said Ko.

"Ko!" said Emily.

And equal number of people clapped including Usopp and Chopper.

"Well I guess it tie… sorry to say this but the show's over…" said Emily.

The crowd dispersed except for putting money in a bowl that was in front of Emily and Usopp and Chopper.

Emily picked up the bowl and looked inside she gave half the money to Ko.

"Here, you diverse half…" said Emily.

"Thanks…" said Ko.

Emily walked away, she knew that the others were probably hanging out with other Neo Straw Hats so she better not get involved with them… just yet.

Ko looked at her handful of money, "I have the money so what do you want ot do?" she asked her crewmates/ brother.

Both shrugged.

Meanwhile Nami was walking down the street when she passed by Luffy was eating the ice cream soaked meat with Megan. Nami stared at the to two when Luffy noticeted Nami.

"Nami!" said Luffy happily.

Nami looked at the ice cream socked meat with a questionable look, "Luffy… what are you eating?"

"Ice Cream Meat!" said Luffy.

"Luffy bumped into me when I was eating ice cream and we discovered this great new taste…" said Megan who was introduced to Luffy.

"Yeah Nami… you should try some…" said Luffy.

"Maybe later…" said Nami slightly disgusted.

She walked away trying to forget that horrible snack

Meanwhile the 4 were leaving the pub.

"So my blonde goddess where would you like to go?" asked Sanji.

"Who told you!" yelled Amy.

Everyone starred at Amy who coughed comically, "Sorry I wasn't thinking…"

"Wow of all people to nearly blow our cover is you…" Beth whispered to her sister.

Suddenly some glowed in the tow boys pockets. Both took out the think that were glowing… it was the stones that Fate, Destiny and Athena gave them. Both stone glowed and it produced an image of arrow pointing like a compass.

"Looks like one of those objects of legend those girl were talking about are nearby…" said Zoro.

"Oh my lovely sweet I will be right back" said Sanji.

Both fallowed to where the arrow was pointing.

"What are the chances…" said Beth.

"I don't know but let's fallow." said Amy.

The girls fallowed the boys, the arrows disappeared and the boys stopped. The two girls. Sanji's glow stopped while Zoro's stone glowed brighter… something came out the ground and appeared to be made out of lighting. It took the shape of a katana before shrinking into a charm that was gold, it was attached to a necklace… it fell into Zoro's hand as he still had the stone before it shattered.

"… That was weird…" said Sanji.

"No kidding…" said Zoro putting the necklace in his pocket.

"That was so awesome… who would have thought you would get the Mystery Item Today!" yelled Beth.

Zoro glared at the red head, Sanji just stared at her while Amy… "Who said what about blowing our cover…" she said.

"Who are you?" asked Zoro.

"Okay… okay… we'll tell you soon, I'll Megan you call Emily…" said Beth.

"Fine with me…" said Amy.

Both took out their Baby Snail Phones,

Meanwhile Megan was still hanging out with Luffy eating ice cream covered meat, when her Baby Snail phone ran, she picked it up and out came Beth's voice.

"Hey sis, covers blown… if your with someone please bring to them to the ship." said Beth's voice.;

"Okay Beth…" said Megan hanging up her Baby Snail Phone.

She looked towards her eating buddy, "You're a captain of a pirate crew right... can you show me where your ship is?" asked Megan.

"Okay…" said Luffy.

Elsewhere Emily was walking around down when her Baby Snail Phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Emily.

Amy voice came from the other end.

"Hey Emily is me, the one I'm with found out…" said Amy's voice.

"Wow… I'm shocked you blew it?" asked Emily.

"Almost, I'm with Beth she's the one who blew it…" said Amy.

"Oh… IO don't have any with me, I did meet the kid, the blue haired girl and long nosed guy thought." said Emily.

"Okay… see you later…" said Amy.

Emily hung up her Snail Phone and headed towards the ship.

Back with Sanji and Zoro both stared at the girls.

"What's going on?" asked Zoro.

"We'll tell ya soon, alright…" said Beth.

"but you have to wait so we can tell your crew…" said Amy.

Not too long later Usopp, Chopper and Ko made it back to the ship while Nami also got back there holding some shopping bags.

"Have a fun time?" asked Robin looking over her book.

"Well I got in a singing contest with a girl…" said Ko.

"It was draw…" said Usopp, Chopper nodded to this.

"Just shopped, ran into Luffy… he and some girl invented a new snack…. Ice cream covered meat…." said Nami with a sweat drop.

The other 4 had disgusted faces… only Luffy or someone with his hunger for meat can enjoy that…

Emily was the first to arrive… since she was the only unescorted she stood there waiting… then Megan and Luffy showed up… apparently they bought more ice cream and meat but this time they cut up chunks of meat and put it the ice cream…

"Hey Megan… what flavor you eating?" asked Emily.

"Vanilla Meat Chunk…" said Megan.

"It's a flavor we invented…" said Luffy.

Emily looked very disgusted…

"Who is she?" asked Luffy.

"This is my youngest sister Emily" said Megan.

Meanwhile Zoro, Sanji, Beth and Amy were walking back.

"What's going on?" asked Zoro once again.

"Your so annoying, ya know that?" sauid Beth.

"If you'll stop bugging us we'll tell you something, like the 4 us, Beth myself and out two other sisters were supposed to find your crew… don't worry we mean no harm… and I'd hate to hurt Sanji but the only reason why I went on a date with you is because you're the first of you I ran into I accepted but Sorry Sanji you're not my types…" said Amy.

Sanji sighed… shot down again… Zoro just smirked.

They got to the ship not too long after the Emily found out about vanilla meat chunk ice cream.

"So looks like all 4 of us are here…" said Beth.

"Look are you going to tell us now?" asked Zoro.

"We should at least get on board…" said Amy.

"Who are these people?" asked Luffy.

"This is my middle sister… not counting my self Beth…" said Megan.

"Yo…" said Beth.

"And bitchy younger sister though older than Beth and Emily, Amy…" said Megan.

"Oh this coming from an idiot…" said Amy.

"Nani!" yelled Megan.

Megan began to glow sky blue while Amy glowed green.

"Bad very… very bad…" said Beth.

Beth grabbed both Zoro and Sanji's hands while Emily pushed Luffy.

"What's going on?" asked Luffy.

"We need to get on board fast… we'll be out of the cross fire…" said Beth.

They managed to climb on board…

"What's going on?" asked Ko.

"Who are they?" asked Nami noticing Emily and Beth.

"Duck now!" yelled Emily.

Both girls began to suck while the ground shook… it caused the whole island to act if there was an earth quake when the shaking was done a huge mountain of ice and a huge pink flower stood a across from each other... on top of the mountain of ice stood Megan while the flower stood Amy.

"What's going on?" yelled Usopp.

"Great their fighting again…" said Beth.

"I can't stop them when they use full power…" said Emily.

Huge rocks of ice surrounded Megan… they were sharp.

While vines came out of the ground...

"Go!" said both as both vines were headed toward their opponent.

There was an explosion from the dust Athena stood floating.

"It's her again…" said Nami.

"Athena…" said Amy.

"Why did you stop our fight?" said Megan.

"Because you two shouldn't be fighting… you should be helping them Destiny and Fate's screw up…" said Athena angrily.

"That's showing them!" yelled Beth.

"Thank goodness…" said Emily.

The Neo-Straw Hats stared at them… expect for Luffy who still enjoying his meat flavored ice cream.

"Who are you?" asked Nami.

"It about time for formal inductions… Beth, Goddess in training! Training Element: Clouds!"

"And I'm Emily, Goddess in training. Training Element: Lighting" said Emily.

"Hey you should at least wait for us before a proper induction…" said Amy in a huff, "I'm Amy, Goddess in training. Training element: Plants.

"And finally I'm Megan, goddess in training. Training Element: Ice, I'm also the leader of this group…" said Megan.

"You!" yelled Amy.

"Yes me… I am the oldest after all…" said Megan.

Amy narrowed her eyes and shot a vine from her hand aimed it toward her older sister. Megan caught it and froze it.

"What did I just say!" yelled Athena breaking them up once again.

"Sorry Athena…" said Megan with a bow.

"Sorry Athena…" said Amy.

"I forgot to tell you this but these 4 will accompany you on your mission…" said Athena.

"What!" yelled everyone but Luffy.

"Really Megan's joining!" said Luffy.

"That's right…" said Megan with a smile.

Amy ignored her sister, Beth just smirked.

"It's a pleasure to join you on your journey…" said Emily giving a polite bow.

"Well I should get going now… see you soon I hope…" said Athena.

She disappeared though a portal in hurry, probably so she would have to argue.

After and awkward silence Robin said "Well things are going to be interesting…"

Next TIme: Amy expalins the biaci stuff. However can the Neo-Straw Hats get alogn with their new crew member pettally two that get into worse fight than Zoro and Sanji on bad day... find otu next time!

A/N: Interesting fact, I created these 4 girls a long time ago... like back in '01... I tweak them a bit, such as Amy a bit more of a bitch (she was a bitch but less of one), Megan a little bit more weirder (she was just an anime loving ditz), Beth more of a tomboy (dresses and will speak like a boy...) and Emily... well she just has a personally (She not polite and clam... she pretty much lacked a personality in my old sorties). Just thought you out to know...

Also I dare anyone to eat "Ice Cream Coated Meat" or "Vanilla Meat Chunk Ice Cream"


	6. The Basics

A/N: Sorry for the long wait... here's the latest chapter...

Chapter 6: The Basics

There was a meeting in the Galley, Zoro seemed to glare at the Goddess Trainees… Sanji was extremely happy, 4 lovely beauties… who he wasn't related to… Luffy was very happy to have 4 new crew mates.

"Okay who wants to explain?" asked Beth.

"I will!" said Megan.

"You'll probably mess it up…" said Amy.

"I will if you two won't fight…" said Emily with a sigh, "Does anyone have any questions?"

"I have one… if you can gather the Objects Legends then why do you need us?" asked Zoro.

"What made ya assume that we can gather them?" asked Beth.

"She's right an Object of Legend can only bond with a human not a god or goddess." said Emily.

"Like it did with Zoro…" said Amy.

"Cool you found one Zoro?" asked Luffy.

Zoro almost forgot, he took out the necklace.

"Can I see it?" asked Emily.

"Whatever…" said Zoro.

Emily began to examine it, "Definitely lighting element all right…" said Emily.

She handed it back to Zoro, "If you lfie is danger or when the time comes it will become a sword that can shoot lighting…" said Emily.

"Wow I want one!" yelled Luffy.

"You have to wait…" said Amy.

"But you will one eventually…" said Emily.

"But I want one now…" whined Luffy.

"Sorry but you have to wait…" said Emily.

"Ohhhh…" moaned Luffy.

Later they were sailing… while a small show going.

"Oh I'm a bitch! I'm a bitch you should talk you constantly talk about how you're the leader…" said Amy.

"The truth hurts sister… and besides I don't shoot down peoples hopes and dreams…" said Megan.

"That's it!" said Amy.

"Its go time!" said Megan.

Meanwhile most of the crew were watching the show…

"Hey Luff' can you pass the popcorn?" asked Ko.

"This is going to get good…" said Beth.

"I just hope they doesn't' destroy something…" said Usopp.

Megan took out a headband with the Hidden Mist symbol on it and tied to her head.

"Megan what are you doing?" asked Amy with a swat drop.

"Just a little trick I picked up from Naruto…" said Megan.

Several mirrors made from ice appeared around them.

"Oh me not this…" said Amy.

"That's so cool!" yelled Luffy.

"Hey Beth can you provide me with some mist?" asked Megan.

"No…" said Beth.

"Why?" whined Megan.

"I don't want to…," said Beth.

When Megan was distracted Amy managed to destroy the ice mirrors.

"Megan you should have focused more on our fight…" said Amy.

"You're so mean…" whined Megan.

Later it was quiet… too quiet… Usopp was in the crow's nest trying to see if there was any ships… and one was approaching fast. It was a skull and cross bones over a pink heart…

On said ship, "Hmmm… never seen that symbol before…" said a teenaged girl around 16.

"Your ready Cutie Pirates!" said another girl around 17.

"Yeah!" cheered a rather large crew consisting of teenaged girls and nothing else.

Another of the crewmembers who was of course a teenaged girl looked at the symbol… "I wonder…"

Back on the Merry Go, "Pirates!" yelled Usopp.

The pirates ship approached faster than they expected the Neo-Straw Hats were ready…

"I'm Koko! Captain of the Cutie Pirates! Give us your treasure or you will fight!" yelled a brown haired teenaged girl.

"Teen Girl pirates?" said the Nero Straw Hats surprised.

Sanji was dancing arou8nd happily.

"This is going to be a weird fight…" said Megan.

"No kidding…" said Nami getting out her staff.

"Wait! Please don't fight!" yelled a voice.

"Lily what is it?" asked Koko.

"These guys are cool…" said one of the girls.

"Lily!" said the reincarnated pirates.

That's right Lily, their aunt from this life and Ko's younger half sister from her previous life… Lily.

"You know these guys?" asked Koko.

"Most of them… the kids with the rabbit ears their my older sister's kids…" said Lily.

"Fine we won't fight you… however…" said Koko.

"Kawaii!" scearemd the rest of the Cutie Pirates the entire crew jumped to the Merry Go.

The Cutie pirates glomped Sanji, Zoro, Chopper, Usopp and Luffy.

"Well I can see you guys formed a crew as expected…" said Lily walking up to the girls.

"Help please!" yelled Chopper from the group of glomping girls.

"Well of course…" said Robin.

"Get off of me!" yelled Zoro.

"Who are these 4?" asked Lily.

"Help I can't breath!" yelled Usopp.

"I'm Megan and these are my younger sisters Beth, Emily and the Bitch…" said Megan.

"Who are you calling bitch!" yelled Amy.

"Now, now play nicely you two…" said Nami jokingly.

"Hey do they know your secret…" whispered Lily to Nami.

"If you mean about our past lives they do." whispered Nami.

"Okay good…" said Lily she clapped her hands, "Please if you guys want to steal treasure we should find more ships… not glomp my nephews…":

"Awwww…" cried the Cutie Pirates.

"I agree… we should get going…" said Koko who was glomping Luffy at the moment, "Captain's orders…"

"Awwww…" cried the Cutie Pirates, they all went back to their ship.

"See you guys soon I hope!" said Lily.

"You too!" shouted Ko.

And so the Cutie Pirates sailed away.

"That was interesting…" said Ko.

Zoro and Usopp were breathing heavily, Chopper laid on the ground with anime swirl eyes, Sanji who was crying slightly because the Cutie pirates left, while Luffy was just confused.

"What just happened?" asked Luffy.

"All of ya are chick magnets now…" said Beth.

"It's the cute rabbit ears… if I wasn't sworn not to cuddle you I would…" said Megan.

Everyone but Sanji, Luffy and Chopper (whop was still pretty much unconscious still) was creeped out.

"Okaay…" said Zoro.

"You can cuddle me if you want" said Sanji.

"I'm sorry… I can't I'm not allowed…" said Megan.

"Well I think there might be an interesting situation in the future…" said Ko.

"Hey there's an island!" yelled Luffy.

"Hey isn't that…" said Usopp.

"Yep… it's certainly Déjà vu… River Island…" said Ko.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" said Zoro.

"Me too…" said Ko.

Next Time: Ko thinks about the Straw Hats first run-in with the Jackson pirates... who would have thought the their first run-in with Kanna of the Wind would be at River Island as well... meanwhile just about every girl on River Isalnd is after the... while Sanji likes it the others... not so much...

A/N: Megan will occasionally do something from an anime... expect more jutsus and other anime references.


	7. Kanna Returns

A/N: This contain many references to Gem of the Moon, please read it before reading this and the next chapter in order to fully understand it.

Chapter 7: Kanna Returns

The Merry Go landed on River Island, the inhabited part of the island hasn't changed a bit in the last 17 years.

"This place brings back memories…" said Ko quietly while clutching the Gem of the Moon.

"Hey Ko did you say something?" asked Luffy.

"No I'm fine… I'm going to go look around… see you later…" said Ko.

She ran away very quickly.

"Hey Ko wait!" said Luffy.

Nami stopped him, "Ko need some alone time…" said Nami.

"It might not seem like it but seems to take this whole dying and being reborn as her sister's daughter the hardest… especially with this island, I heard that where Usa and Hikaru hooked up so it's really hard for Ko to be here…" said Beth, "So ya get it Luff'?"

Luffy began to think, "Not at all…" he said.

Everyone who heard this conversation anime fell.

While Ko was running a figure watched her.

"So that must be their daughter… well one of them… they shouldn't have given her that…" said the figure watch her.

Not too long later Zoro was walking down the street alone… he has the weirdest feeling some was watching him… he turned around, the street s were crowded… so whoever was following him was hiding.

"Okay… I know someone's fallowing me! So come out!" yelled Zoro.

He realized that what he just did was a very bad idea… two teenaged girls glomped him.

"Kawaii!" both yelled.

"These ears are so cute…" said one of the girls.

"I know…" said the other.

"Can you please get off me!" yelled Zoro.

"But your so cu8te!" said one of the girls.

"Kawaii!" yelled another girl, "Hey Kari look at this!"

"Cute!" yelled another girl.

"I just hope I'm the only one…" thought Zoro.

Meanwhile Usopp and Chopper were running from a ton of screaming girls as well.

"Beth was right! We are chick magnets!" said Chopper.

"I wonder how the others are doing!" said Usopp.

Meanwhile with Luffy he paid no attention to the girls staring at him… maybe he didn't notice.

Meanwhile with Sanji…

"This is paradise…" said Sanji.

He was extremely happy, tons of girls wanting him.

Back with Ko who just wandered around the city got to a small plaza.

"Wait I know this place…" said Ko, "This is where we first met Hikaru…"

She remembered when she first met him, she was holding a naked Usa who had just battled Kanna. She, Luffy and Sanji were suspicious of him until he mentioned that he saved her life… she began to remember so many things from her past life.

"Why… why… did this have to happen…" she said and began to cry.

"Oh little rabbit why are you crying?" said a voice behind Ko.

She turned around and saw…

"Kanna of the Wind!" she shouted.

That right, it was indeed Kanna of the Wind, she had aged but not much, Ko guess it must have something to do with having a Logia Devil fruit.

"So I see you know me… your mother must have told my name… god forbid your father never remembered names… did he remember your name?" said Kanna.

"Yes… yes he did…" said Ko with a sweat drop.

"Lucky… anyways… you know the story about he necklace around your neck... I guess that's your only protection from me…" said Kanna.

"Nope…" said Ko.

Ko took out the Wind Blade from Pocket Space, "I will avenge my mother's crew and sister!" said Ko.

Kanna gave a laugh, "Quit pretending you're that rabbit's daughter… I know about that power of the Gem of the Moon…" said Kanna.

"So you know I'm her sister reincarnated right…" said Ko.

"You look too much like that little bitch…" said Kanna.

"Please don't talk like I'm not here!" yelled Ko who began to glow sky blue.

"Oh yeah you have full memories…" said Kanna with a sweat drop.

"You will pay and after I'm going beat you so hard that you die from your injuries I will get Jackson…" said Ko glowing very brightly.

"Too late… your father beat you to it…" said Kanna.

"Which one… the Drunken Bastard or the cool one?" asked Ko.

Kanna sweatdroped "Oh the whole having full memories thing… your father from this life who is also your brother in law… man your family tree is messed up…" said Kanna.

"We not even factoring Chopper into this…" said Ko.

"Any ways it happened right after you and your little friends were killed." said Kanna.

(Flashback)

Usa had just passed out…

"You really are heartless are you?" asked Hikaru.

"You think?" asked Jackson.

"Why did you kill them?" asked Hikaru.

"Why else… for fun…" said Kanna.

"They are my friends as well! Right now I may be a member of the Moon Light Pirates but I was hopping maybe I could join them one day as well! You are lower than scum!" yelled Hikaru.

The wind of the Wind Blade seemed to have gotten much stronger that Kanna's Hurricane Blade.

"Wind Blade!" he shouted.

A huge gust of wind came from the blade it was extremely sharp and cut Jackson badly. He dropped the Gem of the Moon on the deck.

"Let's retreat!" shouted Kanna.

And so the Jackson pirates fled...

Hikaru picked up the Gem of the Moon.

"Usa… is the only survivor… I wish that woman didn't ask me for directions." said Hikaru looking at the Gem of the Moon.

(End of Flashback)

Ko knew that story well Hikaru told her and the other it many times…

"I knew those injuries were life threatening I would have grabbed your little necklace when I had the chance… after we would have loved being bonded to Gem of the Moon for 20 years…" said Kanna.

"You're heartless…" said Ko.

Then something in pocket began to glow, this caused Ko to smirk.

"Looks like we got lucky…" she thought.

She took out the stone that Athena gave her and the Object of Legend was nearby…

She ignored the Wind woman and fallowed the arrow… Kanna fallowed her.

"Why you!" yelled Kanna.

She fallowed the arrow and the stone began to glow brighter. Something came out of the ground it appeared to be made of ice as the Stone Shattered, it took the shape of a rapier then it shrank into a ice blue charm. It fell into her hand where the stone was before.

"What just happened?" asked Kanna.

"None of your business…" said Ko.

"It is my business…" said Kanna.

Kanna used Wind Wind Blade on Ko. Before it hit an ice blue light came from the charm and it grew in a full sized Rapier… then produced a barrier of ice that stopped the wind. Ko grabbed it with her free hand.

"Interesting…" said Ko.

Meanwhile Megan who was with Emily, Beth and Nami sensed something, "That's odd…" said Megan.

"What?" asked Nami.

"Someone found an Ice Element object of Legend… and is using it right now…" said Megan.

Beth and Emily's eyes were wide, "That doesn't sound good…" said Emily.

"We have to find the others right away!" said Beth.

"Why?" asked Nami.

"That means someone… defiantly not you or Zoro… are in mortal danger… it can only be used if the human its bound with is in mortal danger…" said Emily.

Nami sighed, "Who wants it on Luffy?" she asked.

"I'm in!" said Megan.

Emily and Beth sweatdroped.

"I know Luffy is constantly in danger when you don't watch him… but can ya two please be serious about this…" said Beth with a sweat drop.

"I agree…" said Amy walking up to them.

"Who asked you!" said Megan.

"Look… it's best if we find the Objects of the legend… there are three on this island… all fortunately on the inhabited side…" said Amy taking out a small device, "One of Ice Element that was already bonded, one of fire element and one of Earth… I don't know where the other are but we should at least spread the word..." said Amy, "Okay Emily, Megan go get Zoro… I think Nami should look for one of them, and Beth and I will got look for the other and spread the word…" said Amy.

"Hey I'm the leader of us 4!" yelled Megan.

""Can you two stop fighting for once…" said Nami.

"fine if you're the leader let's fallow your orders…" said Amy.

"Do what the bitch said…" said Megan.

Everyone anime fell.

And so they spilt up and fortunately they didn't need to get the word out.

Meanwhile with the Usopp/Chopper chase they were still running from the fan girls.

"When are they going to give up?" asked Usopp.

Something began to glow in both of their pockets. Both took out the glowing things.

"So one of those Objects of Legend are nearby…" said Chopper.

"What should we do?" asked Usopp.

"Pray for a miracle…" said Chopper.

Suddenly a large Sky Blue bema came up into the sky, everyone on the island stopped what they were doing.

"It can't be…" said Usopp.

Megan and Emily had gone back to the Merry Go they found that Zoro was there, breathing heavily on the deck while Robin just looked at him smirking.

"What happened to you?" asked Emily.

"Crazed girl…" said Zoro.

"Thank goodness we found you…" said Emily.

"So it's not Robin who's in danger…" said Megan.

"What's going on?" asked Robin.

"Someone's in danger and we don't know who…" said Emily.

"My money's on Luffy!" yelled Megan.

Zoro and Robin sweat drop, "Unfortunately we have no idea who it is… except it's not you tow and Nami…" said Emily.

Suddenly a large Sky Blue bema came up into the sky, everyone on the island stopped what they were doing.

"I think that answers our question…" said Robin.

"Oh man… now I owe Nami…" said Megan.

"That's unimportant…" said Zoro.

"You should talk…" said Megan.

Zoro glared at Megan.

"We should go help Miss Cat out…" said Robin.

Rewind a few minutes… Luffy was eating an ice cream coated meat… which the fangirls ignored since he's so cute… Nami noticed him.

"Luffy…" called Nami.

"What is it?" said Luffy.

"It's hard to explain…" said Nami, "All I know is that one of the others is in danger…"

"What!" yelled Luffy.

"All I know is that it's vague..." said Nami with a sigh "And that Megan is going to owe me money…" she added mentally.

"We should go find out who!" said Luffy.

Suddenly a large Sky Blue bema came up into the sky, everyone on the island stopped what they were doing.

Luffy's eyes were wide… "Ko…" he said.

"Isn't that Last Resort?" asked Nami.

Let's rewind a few minutes earlier, Sanji was being admired by his fans when the tomboy Goddess in training saw him.

"Sanj'… ya are perv, aren't ya?" he said.

"Oh hi Beth!" said Sanji.

Beth grabbed him the collar and began to drag him while his fangirls cried.

"Hey what are you doing?" asked Sanji.

"Well I normally wouldn't have bother ya, but one of your siblings is danger… all I know it's not Nami or Zoro… and there's two Object of Legend on the island that are unclaimed…" said Beth.

"Good can you stop dragging me now?" asked Sanji.

"No…" said Beth, "Unless your pocket's glowing which it is…"

Beth stopped dragging him, Sanji took out the stone.

"Looks like we're near on…" said Beth.

Suddenly a large Sky Blue bema came up into the sky, everyone on the island stopped what they were doing.

"That's not good…" said Beth.

"It's Ko…" said Sanji.

At that very moment Amy saw the light as well.

"This is a bad sign…" she said.

Let's rewind one more time… this time with the fight between Ko and Kanna. Ko had the wind blade in one hand and the object of legend sword in the other, Kanna just tapped her fan over her shoulder.

"You have too many weapon… Gem of the Moon, the Wind Blade and that new one… your sure to fail…" said Kanna.

"Says you!" said Ko.

The two began to fight… but first Ko tuned on her Ki… the fight was long and hard… for anything she did Kanna who just turn to wind and doge.

"This is boring…" said Kanna.

She created a strong wind that blew both swords away. The object of legend reverted back to the charm form. What's worse is that Ko was extremely tired.

"I can't fight anymore…" she said, she looked up the sky, "This is vaguely familiar… same place too… "

It was indeed true… the fight had spilled back to the starting.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this…" said Ko, "Last…"

"Like mother like daughter… or sisters…" said Kanna preparing a wind barrier.

"Resort!" said Ko she an extremely large Ki beam from her entire body it grew and grew and shot into the air…

After the attack Ko fainted from over using her ki, she was also naked as her clothes burned off as well.

Kanna's barrier protected her from Last Resort. She smiled, "Just like hr mother what a fool… I guess I can just kill her right now and take the Gem of the Moon… no wait I have a better idea…" said Kanna.

She took out a piece of and paper and a pen and began to write it.

"This is all to perfect…" said Kanna, "I can lure the others as well and finally finish the job…"

She used the wind blade to weight it down, then picked up Ko's unconscious body and seemly teleported away with Ko in hand.

A few minutes later Luffy and Nami showed up in the alley.

"this is where it came from I know it!" yelled Luffy.

"Try and be qu…" said Nami who couldn't finish her sentence when saw the wind blade on the ground. Both ran to it, Luffy picked up the note and read it.

"Dear Reincarnated Straw Hats, I have the new keep of the Gem of the Moon, I know unlike your new mother is bound to it… however that doesn't mean I won't kill her… come to the abandoned barn within 24 hours or she will die… sign Kanna of the Wind…"

Luffy clenched his fist "Her again…" he growled.

"We're too late…" said Megan as she, Zoro, Robin and Emily showed up.

She noticed the charm on the ground "It's Ko's trademark weapon… she's the one who is bound by it…" said Megan.

"Luffy what's wrong?" asked Zoro.

He showed Zoro the note, his eyes were wide.

"We have to find the others now!" said Luffy.

Emily and Megan looked at each other "This isn't good…" said Emily.

"I know… someone's pulling the strings here… but who…" said Megan.

Two mysterious figures watched, one was female while the other was male.

"Oh this is so fun to watch… it's so chaotic…" said the female.

"I feel so mischievous too… why are we making puns…" said the male figure.

"I don't know… but it was brilliant idea to sick her on them before their even ready…" said the female.

"I know… those mortals and little training goddesses will know… they will loose this mission…" said the male figure.

And both began to laugh evilly.

Next Time: A battle that was imamate is happening... however it wasn't supposed to happen until all 8 Objects of Legend were gathered... something strange is going on... Athena discovers that Hikaru's delay was caused by someone on purpose... who are the true enemy and why do they want things to remain...


	8. The Fight and the Truth

A/N: Sorry for the long wait... here's the latest chapter... oh yes... 1,000 hits! Yay! You still need to read Gem of the Moon to understand this chapter completely...

Chapter 8: The Fight and the Truth

Hikaru had a bad feeling… he watch the ocean from his house… he had a very bad feeling… he couldn't help but to think about that woman he met on his way to the Merry Go.

(Flashback)

He was sailing as fast as he could.

"From what dad told me Jackson is leading an all out assault on the Merry Go…" said Hikaru.

Excuse me!"" said a woman in a small boat.

Hikaru stop for a moment "I'm trying to find Lily Island… I think I'm lost…" said the woman.

"Oh I think you are… it's quite a few islands away…" said Hikaru.

"Thanks…" said the woman, "And I hope you don't get there on time…" said the woman quietly.

"What?" asked Hikaru.

"Oh… nothing… bye bye!" said the woman who left.

"Oh yeah I better hurry!" said Hikaru.

But it was too late…

(End of Flashback…)

"Maybe if I hasn't give that woman directions… then things would be different…" thought Hikaru.

In the world of the gods… Athena was on the computer.

"Strange according to this even Fate and Destiny's drunkenness wouldn't have resulted in their death… someone caused a change…." said Athena on a computer "Oh me… I have to tell Fate and Destiny"

She ran over to Fate and Destiny who were watching TV.

"That's so funny…" said Fate.

"That song is so addictive…" said Destiny.

"Please don't burst into that FCC song again there's something I need to tell you…" said Athena.

"What is it Buzz Kill?" asked Fate.

"Buzz Kill?" said Athena with a sweat drop she shook her head "Your not entirely to blame for the Straw Hats death… someone made sure they died… and this is big…" said Athena.

Fate and Destiny realized that Athena was serious about it… "What?" asked Destiny.

"Eris… made sure they died…." said Athena.

"That bitch!" yelled Fate.

"Do you still hold a grudge against her?" asked Destiny.

"No! That was more than 2,000 years ago! You know much she likes chaos… but this… this is awful…." said Athena.

"Your right…" said Fate.

"Should we tell them?" asked Destiny.

"No… according my data there's another unnamed god or goddess working with her…" said Athena.

"So when we find out then we'll tell them?" asked Destiny.

"Bingo!" said Athena.

"I love that game!" yelled Fate.

Athena glared at her "Can't you two be 100 percent serious just this once…" said Athena, "Anyways I don't think we should tell them until after we find out Eris' partner…"

Back in the One Piece World Sanji and Beth were fallowing the pointier.

"Form what Amy told me there are two unclaimed Objects of Legend… I think ya might be able to get it…" said Beth.

The pointer stone began to glow brightly and then shattered, something came out the ground and appeared to made out of fire, it took the form of what looked like shoes and then shank to the size of a charm that was red which went into Sanji's hand, he put it in his pocket.

"I think I know where Ko is…" said Sanji.

"Okay!" said Beth.

Mean while Usopp and Chopper found the other one… Chopper received a brown-ish green set that looked like gloves… they headed to where they saw the light.

"Do you think she's okay…" said Chopper.

"Even as a rabbit, Ko always lands on her feet…" said Usopp.

A few minutes later both groups managed to get where the Last Resort was fired from, they found the others standing there wait for them.

"What happened?" asked Usopp.

"Kanna's back…" said Luffy.

"What!" yelled the other three.

"I have a plan…" said Amy.

She made a stick and began to draw a diagram on the ground.

"You see the island is divided by two rivers, one in the north and one in the south, they seem come from the same spring source, one half of the island is a city while the other half is desolate…" said Amy.

"Yeah we know…" said Nami, "There are only two buildings…"

"An abandoned warehouse and a farm..." said Amy.

"Their the abounded warehouse… that where the crew's hide out on the island was…" said Zoro.

"Oh that makes since…" said Amy with a sweat drop.

"So Ms. Smarty Pants…" said Megan.

"Don't say a word…" said Amy.

"We have to go…" said Luffy picking up the Wind Blade strapping it to his hip.

And so they headed towards the Warehouse.

Meanwhile Ko woke up… she was extremely tired… she found herself wearing a light blue kimono… and she was also in a cage.

"So you're finally awake…" said Kanna.

"So you captured me…" said Ko with a growl, "Why did you clothe me?"

"I don't know…" said Kanna walking away, "I'm just waiting 'till your little friends come before I kill you…"

Ko sighed… "I just hope it won't happen again… then again if Amy and the others it won't… I hope…" said Ko.

Meanwhile the others while using a rope to climb a cliff… when a flower crashed into the side of the cliff. Zoro dropped the rope and asked a question that Nami, Sanji, Amy and Beth have been wanting to ask. "Why are we walking like this?"

As it turned out they weren't walking up a cliff but walking normally while holding on to a rope.

"I don't know…" said Luffy looking up to the sky wondering where the flowerpot came from.

"This is vaguely familiar…" said Nami twitching slightly.

They managed to get to the warehouse.

"Let's go!" said Luffy.

"Wait!" said Emily, "Before we go in we to say something…"

"What?" asked Nami.

"Try not to avenge yourselves yet… just rescue Ko…" said Emily.

"She's right… not time yet…" said Beth.

"So you mean we can't beat her to a bloody pulp?" asked Luffy.

"We'll explain later… just trust us…" said Amy.

"And one more thing can I see your charm Zoro?" asked Emily.

Zoro shrugged and handed Emily the sword shaped charm… it looked like she zapped it with a little electricity… then it grew into a golden katana.

"It might better to use this to fight her…" said Emily handing him the sword, "Just don't put it your mouth… "

"How?" asked Zoro.

"Well these react when your in danger however since it's lighting element I can awaken it's powers…" said Emily.

"Sorry but Sanji and Chopper's can't awaken unless your in danger…" said Megan.

"Why?" asked Chopper.

"Their out of our jurisdiction…" said Amy.

"All right! Let's go!" said Luffy.

"Yosh!" yelled Megan… wearing a mist headband.

Everyone else sweatdroped.

They opened the doors of the warehouse to find Ko in the cage.

"Guys! You made it…" said Ko happily.

"Of course!" said Luffy.

Ko changed her expression from happy to serious, "Be careful… Kanna has the Gem of the Moon on her…" said Ko.

"What?" said the other Straw Hats.

"We should have known this would happen…" said Zoro.

"Now it's time to finish you off once an for all…" said Kanna.

"She also knows about our reincarnation…" said Ko withy a sweat drop.

"So what should we do?" asked Nami.

Just then the doors were closed on their own.

"First off… I think you should get me out of this cage!" yelled Ko.

"Right…" said Luffy.

"I think Luffy and Megan should get her out…" said Emily.

"Okay!" said Megan.

"Now we're just going to stand over there and watch…" said Amy.

"Megan when you free Ko ya going to join us right?" asked Beth.

"Well I do have to…" said Megan with a sweat drop.

"What do you mean you want going to help us!" yelled Usopp.

"Sorry but we can't our hands are tied…" said Emily.

"We not allowed to help you fight her… sorry…" said Beth.

The Neo-Straw Hats sweatdroped.

"You're kidding right?" asked Chopper.

"Like we said we can't help you fight… sorry… our elders won't allow us…" said Amy.

"Like your would even be a help anyways…" said Kanna.

"I have an idea!" said Chopper.

He whispered it everyone but Luffy… everyone sweatdroped.

"You think she'd still fall for it…" said Nami.

"Hikaru did say she fell for it 17 times…" said Sanji.

"But it's more than 17 years…" said Usopp.

"We should try at least…" said Chopper.

"You think whatever plan will work…" said Kanna.

"We know it will…" said Zoro.

"You are weaker than before… you think you can win…" said Kanna.

While she was looking she heard a shout "Wind Blade!" a gust of wind cut her from behind, she turned and saw Ko holding the wind blade with Luffy beside her.

"When?" asked Kanna.

"You were so focused on the others that you weren't paying attention to Luffy and Megan…" said Ko.

Meanwhile Megan walked over to her sisters.

"Do you think they can win…" said Megan.

"Kanna is going to over use her new power…" said Amy smirking.

"You think the wind blade will work on me…" said Kanna smoking while glowing lime green.

"Chopper now!" yelled Ko.

"Right!" he said.

He took out a bamboo shoot, put a dart in and shot the dart at Kanna… however er the dart just passed though her.

"I've been training my powers for the past 17 years… you didn't think I didn't' cover my weakness did you…" said Kanna.

A giant tornado began to surround them… it contained hints of lime green in it.

"This will be you end… wit the gem of moon I will finally kill you…" said Kanna.

"It's getting hard to breathe…" said Robin.

""What's going on?" asked Sanji.

"This tornado is Ki enhanced… soon all of you will suffocate…" said Kanna.

Zoro's gold katana began send out sparks… just then the other charms grew in size, Ko grabbed her rapier as Chopper's gloves his hands and Sanji's shoes attached themselves to his feet, the three items also began to act strangely Sanji's shoes sent out small flames, Chopper's gloves sent out dust and Ko's sword sent out small snow flakes..

"What's… happening?" asked Chopper.

The tornado began to die down.

"What's going on…" said Kanna.

She began to add more Ki to the wind… however… she suddenly collapsed, the tornado completely stopped. The 4 items turned back to charms as Ko began to search Kanna's body.

Amy asked "Is everyone all right?"

"Yeah…" said Nami.

"I think so…" said Usopp.

"We should leave before she wakes up…" said Luffy.

"It won't happen for a few hours… she's not used to the gem of the moon powers…" said Ko when she found the Gem of the Moon.

"What exactly happened…" said Sanji looking at his charm.

"I guess the Objects of Legend were reacting to your situation…" said Amy.

"We should really get back to the ship… I have a very bad feeling…" said Emily.

They all managed to open the doors, and left the building… when they exited… a golden apple appeared in front of them… then it blew up… with hot pink paint…

"Gross!" yelled Megan.

"Okay… what just happened?" asked Usopp.

"I don't like this color…" complained Luffy.

"That doesn't really matter right now…" said Nami.

Everyone heard laughing from behind them, they turned as saw a blonde woman and a man with black hair sitting on the roof of the warehouse.

"Who are they?" asked Luffy.

"Eris! Loki!" yelled Amy.

"What the hell are ya doing here!" yelled Beth.

"You know them?" asked Usopp.

"Their gods too… but more experienced and very unpopular… because what they protect…" said Emily.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"Eris, the goddess protects Chaos and Loki the god protects Mischief…" said Emily.

"They also have a tenancy to ruin things…" said Megan.

"So the little training goddesses are hanging out with mortals…" said Eris.

"Just answer the question…" said Amy.

"We here to ruin your lives and kill them…" said Loki.

"We just wanted to say hello and watch out…" said Eris.

The two disappeared…

"Looks like things are getting more interesting…" said Luffy.

"Let's just get back and clean up…" said Nami.

When they got back to the ship they saw three shadows on the ship.

"Wait be careful…" said Luffy, "I'm going to see who's there…"

"I'm coming too…" said Zoro.

"Me too…" said Sanji.

The three got back onto the ship and saw the three people… Luffy socked on of the people in the face …

"Ow Luffy… your4 an idiot you know that…" said the person who was Destiny.

They saw that Athena and Fate were with her laughing at what happened… after Sanji kicked Luffy in the head Athena cleat her throat.

"Get the others… we need to talk big time…" said the goddess.

Next Time: Sanji, Chopper, Zoro and Ko train with their object of legends... however some stinky problems arises during training... meanwhile Eris and Loki make more troulbe3 when they tell the world about the reincarnation... what will happen?


	9. Papers from the Sky

A/N: Sorry for the long wait... here's the latest chapter and I hope to finish this up next chapter.

Chapter 9: Papers from the Sky

Zoro was training with a wood trading dummy, he had two of his swords drawn, the third was replaced by the his Object of Legend. He focused on his golden sword with began spark… then performed Oni Giri on the dummy… when he was done not only was the dummy cut in piece but was burned as well, he grinned.

Elsewhere on the ship, Ko had her own wooden training dummy. She ran towards the dummy and did Star of the Night… from the slashes it began to freeze. She smirked at the results.

On the lower deck… Beth was dribbling a white, basketball-sized ball. Both Sanji and Chopper were guarding a make shift hoop, it was a special form of training or so Beth said… the object was to make sure that Beth did get the cloud ball that may contain some sort of poison that would explode when it went though the hoop it was up to Sanji and Chopper to steal the ball in hopes that it wouldn't' explode, Beth claimed that it was type of battle training to except the unexpected and hopefully put the two in danger enough to set off their objects of Legend as none of trainee goddesses had the power to the awaken their two. Amy that that Beth was actually in the mood to play basketball… which she was…

"Okay guys are you two ready?" asked Beth.

"Sure am…" said Chopper who figured it was just a regular cloud.

"Of course my lovely goddess…" said Sanji.

Beth grew an angry vein… she merely tossed the ball into the hoop with out trying to get passed Sanji and Chopper.

"How many times do I have ya! Don't call me that during training! Ya gonna get it now" yelled Beth.

Sanji sweatdroped, "I wonder what's she going to do…"

Beth pulled out ball from behind her back, this one was greenish yellowish color.

"I wonder what that is…" said Chopper.

He all ready figured out the system… white meant regular clouds, grey was smoke, black was something called smog, purple was some sort of poison that made them slightly sick… those were the only ones he noticed so far.

Meanwhile everyone else who wasn't training was watching.

"I wonder what that one is…" said Usopp.

"You don't want to know…" said Amy.

Luffy sighed and watched the training… it was a rare moment when he was serious… he couldn't help but to think of what happened the day before with the goddesses.

(Flashback)

"Finally… Luffy is clean!" said Nami.

Everyone had to take a bath, and Luffy being… well Luffy refused to take one even though he was covered in pink paint combined with the fact that he hadn't bathed since they left Konegi Island he had to take a bath. It took the combined efforts of his entire crew and the three goddesses who were there to get him to take a bath... sadly everyone was tired from trying ot get Luffy to take the bath that they were too tired to discus what they were going to discus.

"Are you going to stay fro dinner?" asked Sanji.

The three goddesses grunted in responses.

"I think that means "yes"" said Amy.

Later after dinner they talked about what was going on.

"I'm unsure if your aware of this but there are a god and goddess trying to interfere…" said Athena.

All the crewmembers glared at the goddess…

"Athena… I think it was obvious when they were covered in paint…" said Fate.

"Well duh, Loki and Eris…" said Amy.

"Well it's more complicated than that…" said Athena.

"What?" asked Zoro.

Athena took a breath… "They knew about what happened Fate and Destiny… and made sure you died… just for a sick twisted game…" said Athena.

"What!" yelled the Straw Hats.

"It's time you know the full extent of the Objects of Legend… they are weapons that give mortals the power of a training god…" said Athena.

"Which is really as powerful as a Logia Fruit…" said Amy.

The Straw Hats were still in shock about what they just heard about Eris and Loki.

"Great our lives just toys to a bunch of gods…" said Ko.

"We died jest because those two were bored…" said Nami.

"Well not exactly…" said Fate.

Still no one listened.

"Why would they do that?" asked Chopper.

"Who knows…" said Usopp.

"It a shock for them…" said Emily.

"Any one has a chalk board and a bull horn?" asked Beth.

Athena handed the red harried training goddess a small chalkboard and a bullhorn… she began to scratch it over the bullhorn… that finally got the reincarnated pirates their attention.

"What was that for!" the yelled.

"You have to listen what we were saying!" yelled Athena.

After repeating the weapons comment the reincarnated pirates took in what they were saying.

"So are we using them to fight the gods?" asked Luffy confused.

"No… but I do think that the 4 that have bonded with them needs to do training…" said Athena.

"How?" asked Chopper.

"Well for Zoro and Ko, Emily and Megan could easily awaken the powers… but for Sanji and Chopper… um… well… in order for their weapons to awaken we to put their lives in danger…" said Athena.

Chopper and Sanji sweatdroped…

"I say we push them off a cliff!" yelled Megan.

"Hey!" yelled Sanji and Chopper.

"Hey I have an idea for training… just put me in charge… it's not half brained like Megan's…" said Beth.

"I… guess…" said Chopper.

"Of course…" said Sanji with his eye replaced with a pink heart.

"Remer this training will be dangerous do be prepared… I will make sure that you won't die…" said Beth.

The two nodded.

"And if any of ya obtain the object of Legend out our jurisdiction will have to join them…" said Beth.

"I understand we should know how to use them… but who are we going to fight with these?" asked Zoro.

"Sorry to say… but that's classified for now…" said Athena.

(End of Flashback)

Beth began to dribble the ball… both Sanji and Chopper tried to play defense… Beth got passed Sanji pretty quickly as she made on her sleeves fall at the right time… exposing her breast slightly… she was really angry with him right now… she managed to get passed Chopper quickly and made the basket… the ball expounded as the could went all over the lower deck… when it cleared both Chopper and Sanji were covering their noses.

"What did you do?" asked Chopper.

"Beans, beans the musical fruit…" grinned the tomboy.

"You farted?" asked Sanji.

"That's right… and that's why…" said Beth who was cut off from the sentence she was saying when a piece of paper floated down in front of her…

"What's this?" asked Beth she said right when she caught it… her eyes became wide "Holy shit!" she said.

"What is it?" asked chopper as the same paper landed on his head. He picked it up and began t read as more of the paper began to rain.

"What's going on?" asked Luffy.

"Crap, craptity, crap, crap!" yelled Ko elsewhere.

"Guys… this is bad…" said Zoro running from his training stop.

"No doubt this is the work of Loki and Eris…" said Amy.

The sheets of paper that were raining down were about them… it talked about how they were the reincarnations of the Straw Hats and had full memories… and that their mother was Usa.

Everyone look up to the sky… the paper was literally raining down all over…

"No way…" said Luffy.

Not long later there was meeting…

"Looks like those two are getting serious…" said Amy.

"So what tare we going to do?" asked Usopp.

"I think we should keep training… those who still want revenge will be after us… and there might be people twill looking for us… I think the marines might even bring back Luffy, Zoro and Robin's bounties…" said Ko.

"Remember the faster we get this over with the better…" said Amy.

"On that bright side you are half way done…" said Megan.

"I guess…" said Usopp.

"I think we should continue on our way and if someone shows up we'll kick their asses!" said Luffy.

Meanwhile, over the world it was raining paper… some really didn't care… others were surprised that there is life after death, reincarnation, and other stuff, others were confused… others… those who knew the Straw Hats were surprised, some wanted revenge… others wanted answers… some of those wanted answer knew where to find them…

A few days later at Usa's house there was a meeting with those who knew before this happened on Konegi Island… as well as Hikari which is why this took a few days… and also Lenny.

"Sorry he wanted to come…" said Lan.

"What I want how this happened…" said Hikari.

"I have no idea… do you think this is bad?" asked Usa.

"Maybe… you were a member…" said Gen.

"Yaah but it was only for a short time…" said Usa.

"Their probably going reinstate the lost bounties…" said Dr. Kureha.

"That is bad…" said Usa.

There was a loud knock on the door fallowed by the shout "Hey Usa! It me Ace! We need to talk!"

"Oh man!" said Usa.

"He's probably pissed that you didn't tell him…" said Gen.

"No shit Sherlock…" said Ichigo.

"So Usa what are you going to do?" asked Hikaru.

Usa walked over to a stereo and began to blast it very loud.

"No ones home!" she yelled.

Everyone in the room sweatdroped.

"Usa I know your in there!" yelled Ace over the music.

"Can't you see there's no one home!" yelled Usa.

"She's lost it…" said Yumi.

"She lost it a long time ago…" said Dr. Kureha.

Outside the house Ace waited outside… she had to pen the door eventually.

Not too far away a certain former marine walked towards to the Tsuki Gi residence.

"Why didn't she tell me… I was at her baby shower… she should have told…" thought the former marine bitterly.

She heard the music blaring then got to the house in question and saw a familiar face.

"Ace?" said the former marine.

"Hey weren't you that marine that used to hang out with the old man?" asked Ace.

Yes the former marine was Tashigi…

"Yeah… I quit a long time ago though…" she said, "So what's going on?"

"She avoiding me by claiming she not home and blaring the music loudly…" said Ace.

"Open Usa it's me Tashigi!" yelled Tashigi.

"You know on a personal level too?" asked Ace surprised.

"Don't ask…" grumbled Tashigi.

Back inside…

"Oh great…" said Usa.

"Tashigi… bet she's really pissed…" said Gen.

"How ironic… I haven't seen her since the baby shower…" said Usa with a sweat drop "No ones home!" she yelled.

"I think Usa snapped…" said Moko.

"She's just been under a lot of stress lately…" said Hikaru.

Outside the house a certain red harried pirate captain showed up.

"Shanks…" said Ace, "You need to talk to Usa too?"

"Yaah…" said Shanks.

"She's pretending not be home… while blasting music…" said Ace.

"Usa I know you're in there! We need to talk!" yelled Shanks .

"One moment please!" came Hikaru's voice.

There were several crash sounds… cat screeches, Gen jumping out the window screaming "I'm not paying back that 20 year old debt!"… a live chicken jumping out the window fallowe3d by a yell of "Lenny why did you bring a chicken?"

"You know… I like this song…" said Shanks making awkward small talk.

Elsewhere on a ship, someone was looking at the paper with the information…

"Captain Sir! I see the Neo Straw Hats ship!" yelled someone above them on the Crows Nest.

"Maybe I will be able to kill him after all…" said this person.

Next Time: The Neo Straw Hats face an old enemy... in more than one... let's just say that the years have not been good to this guy... especially when his daughters claim that's it pointless. Meanwhile on Konegi Isalnd, Usa and the rest explain their reasons for keeping it a secret to Ace, Tashigi and Shanks... but what will happen when Shanks delivers an even bigger bombshell?


	10. Obsessive Clown Posse

A/N: There's a reference to Luffy VS the Giant Chicken in this chapter... look close enough and maybe you'll find it...

Also there's two new OCs joining the crew this chapter... don't worry, no one else will join...

Chapter 10: Obsessive Clown Posse

It was a farley quiet day on the Merry Go, Amy had figured out a great way to create a controlled life threatening situation for training… it involves a giant carnivores plant… Beth did admit to them that she in them odd to play basket ball… which she introduced to the Straw Hats… that moment no one was training to so there was three on three basketball ball game, Sanji, Beth and Chopper on Team 1 and Luffy, Zoro and Ko on Team 2.

"Stop cheating Luffy!" yelled Beth.

Luffy had just stretched to put the ball in the basket.

"But why?" asked Luffy.

"Because no one else can stretch… that's very unfair ya know." said Beth.

"Beth is right…" said Sanji.

"Hey guys!" yelled Usopp from the crows nest.

"What is it?" asked Amy coming from the back deck.

"I-it's Buggy the Clown's ship!" yelled Usopp.

"So what?" asked Luffy.

Luffy had just revived a kick and 4 punches.

"Did you forget what happened a few days ago!" yelled Zoro, Chopper, Sanji, Beth and Ko.

"He knows about our past lives…" said Robin joining them.

"Oh yeah…" said Luffy.

Not too far away on Buggy's ship, he couldn't wait for his regna… a revenge that he thought would never come… a sad thing was that years have not been good to him… he was uglier than before he was very wrinkly and much of his hair was grey… and he has been stress out lately, his wife (Alvida) had just left him a few months ago… and all his problems have been all been because of Luffy, of course after Alvida left every single person on the crew had never met Luffy, after all it had been 17 years, of course many of his crew members especially Cabaji and Mohji have moved on…

"Now I will finally have my revenge!" yelled Buggy.

"Daddy… mom was right you are obsessive…" came a voice behind him.

Buggy turned around and saw his 13 year old daughter Bailey, she had light blue hair like her father… before it went grey which was put in to a long pony tail, fortunately she lacked the red nose like her father… she also neglected her "clown heritage" and wore jeans with a pink and blue base ball t-shirt with a red heart on it.

"Don't yoyo dare say that!" yelled Buggy.

"But father… Bailey is right…" came another voice that was emotionless.

A 14 year old girl walked next to Bailey, she was Alice, Bailey's older sister by a year. She had black hair and perfect skin, as you can tell she took more after their mother and much like Bailey didn't inherit her father's nose. She would have med any guy fall in love… had she not been devoid of all emotion. She also wore all black.

"You're the reason why mother went nuts and became a middle aged slut… also known as a MILF…" said Alice her voice devoid of emotion.

"Will you shut up!" yelled Buggy.

"But daddy! It's been years! Let the grudge die…" said Bailey.

"I will never let this grudge die! HE must die… a second time!" yelled Buggy.

"Don't change his mind… he's too stubborn…" said Alice.

"Okay…" pouted Bailey.

"Soon… Luffy I will have my revenge…" said Buggy.

On Konegi Island, Hikaru looking slightly disheveled opened the door.

"Come on in…" said Hikaru.

The three came into the room… and sweatdroped what they saw… the room was a mess… a completely and utter mess, giant claw mark, weapons embedded in the walls, feathers (from that chicken) but was the most disturbing thing was Usa tied to a chair gagged… she was curtly trying to escape by hopping out… then she fell face first.

"She really wants to avoid this conversation…" said Ace.

Back on the Going Merry…

"So what are we going to do?" asked Beth.

"We're going to fight them!" yelled Luffy.

"Unless of course they just happen to be nearby and they have no plan to attack…" said Ko.

"I doubt it… Buggy hates my guts and has a grudge agaisnt me… and I know for a fact old grudges don't die…" said Luffy, "If you are alive… I will get you back for that coupon…" mumbled Luffy balling his fist.

"What's that about?" asked Beth.

"Don't ask…" sighed Zoro.

Not too long later Buggy's ship came right next to the Merry Go. All members of the crew were ready for a fight.

"So we meet again!" yelled Bu8ggy.

"Do I know you?" asked Luffy.

"You idiot! It's me Buggy!" yelled Buggy.

"Oh… you look old!" said Luffy.

"The years have not been good to him…" said Nami.

"It's been 17 year… or was it 18? But it's time for you to die!" yelled Buggy.

"Daddy! I told you this is stupid!" yelled Bailey join her father.

"Bailey I told you not to get involved! This is my business!" yelled Buggy.

"But it's stupid!" said Bailey.

"Who's that?" asked Luffy.

"Oh this is my younger daughter Bailey…" said Buggy, "Hey don't distract me!"

"Hi!" said Bailey cheerfully.

"But Bailey has a point father… this is stupid!" said Alice joining them.

"Will you shut up you robot!" yelled Buggy.

"I may be devoid of emotions but I hate that you call me a robot…" said Alice.

"Who's that?" asked Luffy.

"Oh this is my older daughter Alice…" said Buggy, "Hey don't get me distracted! It's time for you to die Luffy!"

"I don't think so!" said Luffy adjusting his hat.

"Bailey… get the bindles…" said Alice.

"Aye, aye Oneechan!" said Bailey.

Back on Konegi Isalnd, Shanks, Ace and Tashigi sweatdroped at the site… Usa was tied to a chair gagged and crying… she really wanted to avoid this conversation.

"You must really want to say some things to Usa…" said Trent.

"Yeah…" said Tashigi.

"I can understand why you tied her up… but why did you gag her…" said Ace.

"Well…" said Hikaru.

(Flashback)

"I'M NOT GONNA LISTEN LALALALALA!" yelled Usa drowning out what was going to be said.

"I'm going to get the tape…" said Lan.

(End of flashback)

there was an awkward since in the room.

"Now I bet that you are wondering about why we kept it a secret… it was their choice really… they wanted to hide it…" said Hikaru.

"Even us?" asked Ace.

"Yeah… with the marines thinking that Luffy, Zoro and Robin dead it was a good move…" said Hikari.

"In fact we didn't know until they were 5 that they had their memories…" said Hikaru, "We asked them when we found out…"

(Flashback)

It was the day that they had found, it was dinner when they talked.

"Luffy… there's something I've been wondering…" said Usa.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"Do you want to tell Ace?" asked Usa.

Luffy thought about it for a few minutes…

"No…" said Luffy.

"Really?" said everyone else surprised.

"But he's your brother… well in your past life…" said Ko.

"I know… but what if the Marines find out…" said Luffy.

Everyone at the table sweatdroped, because Luffy was using his brain… well Robin wasn't sweat dropping.

"He's right… the marines will go after us… we are in the bodies of 5 year olds after all…" said Robin.

"So we'll keep it a secret?" asked Chopper.

"For now at least… in future when I became a pirate again I might let it out…" said Luffy.

(End of flashback)

"Luffy was right to keep it a secret… but what happened was very strange…" said Hikaru.

"It was… for papers just to fall form the sky…" said Dr. Kureha.

"So do you understand…" said Hikaru.

"I guess…" said Ace.

"Yeah…" said Tashigi.

"Well that wasn't I wanted to talk about…" said Shanks.

"What?" asked Hikaru.

"Well I knew… in fact before I met Usa…" said Shanks sheepishly.

"How?" asked Hikari.

"Well years ago… I found a guide of the Gem of Moon shortly after Luffy died… then I found that he died protecting Usa who was the keeper of the Gem of the Moon…" said Shanks.

Everyone in the room had different reactions… mostly anger

"Hmph hmmhmh!" cried Usa.

Her husband ripped off the tape.

"What was that?" asked Hikaru.

"Get the sushi supplies…" said Usa angrily.

Shanks began to feel uncomfortable in the room.

"Block all the exists! Before he escapes" yelled Lan.

"What are they going to do?" asked Ace.

"I lived on this island for three years… I know what they are going to do…" said Tashigi, "Their going to do to what the islanders do to dead beats…"

Meanwhile on the Merry Go, Buggy was about to jump on to boarded to fight Luffy when two jumped passed him on onto the ship… it was his daughters… holding bindles.

"Hey we're joining… that's all right… right?" said Alice.

Luffy looked at them and smiled, "Of course!" he said.

"What!" yelled partly everyone else.

"Their Buggy's daughters! It's probably a trick!" yelled Zoro.

"It's not a trick! Cross my heart!" said Bailey doing just that.

"It is not a trick… I swear…" said Alice.

"We despise out parents…" said Bailey.

"But if you want to… we'll help you fight father…" said Alice.

"Don't you dare!" yelled Buggy.

"Father… you know I inherited mother's looks… not to mention her powers… you can't hurt me…" said Alice with a smirk.

"And I inherited yours daddy!" said Bailey.

"I know that I shouldn't be saying this but… I believe them…" said Ko.

"Really?" asked Sanji surprised.

"One who hates a parent can tell when someone else genuinely hates a parent…" said Ko.

"So you want help with defense?" asked Bailey.

"Sure!" said Luffy.

Back on Konegi Island…

Usa, Hikaru, Trent, Lan, Lenny and Yumi had just Shanks, who was rolled up like a sushi and gagged, into the river. Usa then stomped away angrily while letting out a string of curses.

"Isn't that a little excessive?" asked Ace.

"Three words, breast feeding Sanji…" said Yumi.

Ace sweatdroped at this remark.

Back on the Merry Go…

The fight was all set, it was going to be Buggy VS Luffy and his daughters.

"It doesn't matter if my daughters are fighting with you… I'm still going to have my revenge…" said Buggy.

The others were watching this fight…

"Hey Ames, pass the popcorn…" said Beth.

"Sure…" said Amy.

"You think Luffy can beat him?" asked Chopper.

"Hell yeah…" said Beth, "Ya forgetting, Luffy maybe a 13 year old but Buggy is a stressed ridden 50 something year old…"

"She right… and besides Buggy still haven't beaten Luffy…" said Zoro with a smirk.

"Nami!" called Luffy throwing his hat towards Nami.

"Right!" said Nami catching the hat.

Buggy took out his daggers, so did Bailey…

"Your not going to be reincarnated this time Luffy!" yelled Buggy.

Buggy although old have worked a lot of on his speed… the flying hand was faster than before… Luffy didn't even noticed it… had it not been for Alice stepping in front of him block the attack.

"Sorry father…" said Alice with a smirk.

"Alice…" growled Buggy… who then screamed in pain.

"Daddy... your not a very nice person…" said Bailey who was missing her right hand… which was squeezing Buggy's nuts.

After a minute her hand came flying back.

"Luffy… you finch off our father!" said Alice.

"That's right!" said Bailey.

Luffy smiled, even though he did want to beat him he shrugged and used Gum Gum Bazooka on the aged clown.

Bailey and Alice glared at Buggy's crew, both of them did F you signs to them… Buggy's ship sailed away as fast as possible.

"So we're members?" asked Bailey.

"Of course!" smiled Luffy.

"Let's party!" yelled Bailey.

Back on Konegi Island… Shanks was getting out the river...

"I can't believe they agreed with her…" said Shanks, "What's gotten her sop riled up…"

"It's because you knew and didn't tell when she first found she was pregnant…" said a voice.

Shanks looked up and saw Athena sitting by the river bank.

"How did you know that?" asked Shanks.

"I'm a goddess…" said Athena, "And I'm going to offer you something that must be kept a secret…"

"What?" asked shanks.

Back on the Merry Go they were celebrating the newest members, Alice and Bailey... even though they are the daughters of two of their worst enemies.

Next Time: The reincarnated pirates talk about the mission and wonders what's going to happen once everything's fixed up... also Athena explains what's going to Shanks and enlists his help... whether he likes it or not...


	11. Unanswered Questions

Chapter 11: Unanswered Questions

The Neo-Straw Hats were still celebrating the new arrivals, Alice and Bailey. Megan, Amy, Beth and Emily gave them, the okay to tell them about the mission.

"Really!" yelled Bailey.

"Yes… Destiny and Fate got drunk and screwed up our reality causing us to die…" said Sanji.

"Let's not forget Loki and Eris…" said Robin.

"That is so weird!" said Bailey.

"It is…" said Alice.

"So what's going to happen when everything's back to normal?" asked Bailey.

The room suddenly went silent…

"You asked a question that shouldn't be asked…" said Alice.

"We don't know the answer ourselves… so we can't answer it…" said Luffy.

"Oh I see…" said Bailey.

Hours later, elsewhere, Shanks had just woke up, last thing he remembered some girl claiming to be a goddess.

"Man what did I drink…" said Shanks.

"Good you're awake…" said a voice.

It was of course Athena, she just standing above him and it was a strange room.

"Where are we? And who are you?" asked Shanks.

"Like I said my name is Athena, I'm a goddess and this is the world of the gods" said Athena, "Fallow me…"

Shanks knew it was better to ask more questions later. She lead him to a door.

"Don't say anything…" said Athena.

"Why?" asked Shanks.

"I don't you drawing their attention…" said Athena.

She opened the a crack, both began to watch Fate and Destiny, Fate was dressed in a Kakakura High School uniform while dancing strangely to Asterisk (the first theme song to Bleach).

"So how was that that?" asked Fate when the song was done.

"Oh year watch this…" said Destiny.

She was suddenly dressed in a Mahora Academy uniform as Happy Marital (The Negima theme song) Beloved Version began to play. Destiny began to dance around strangely as well.

Athena closed the door as Shanks stared at Athena.

"What was that?" he asked.

"They are the initial cause of why your world has been screwed up…" said Athena.

"What?" said Shanks.

Back on the Merry Go, it was late at Night, Zoro was on watch that night, usually at some point he'd fall asleep, but that night he couldn't, Bailey's question rang in his mind.

"What will happen?" he asked no one in particular.

That's when Luffy who couldn't sleep either headed towards the Ram's head to think. Zoro saw him.

"Luffy!" called Zoro but quiet enough for the others to sleep.

"Zoro…" said Luffy who then rocket over the Crow's nest, "Hey I didn't know you're up… usually you're asleep by now…"

Zoro sweatdroped, he knew it was true but didn't like when someone pointed it out.

"Can't sleep…" said Zoro.

"Me neither… it's because of Bailey's question…" said Luffy.

Zoro chuckled, "That's why I can't sleep either…"

"Weird…" said Luffy, "So what'd go to happen?"

"I don't know… will we stay the same… will we go back in time… will they change history… no one had said anything…" said Zoro.

"As long as I can become king of the pirates it don't matter…" said Luffy, "But… I just want to know what's going to happen…"

That's when they heard signing from the deck… they looked down… it was Ko looking up at the stars.

"Hey Ko…" said Luffy.

"Luff', Zoro… wow I'm surprised… I didn't think you were awake… you're usually asleep" said Ko.

Ko jumped up to the crow's nest.

"Hey Ko I was wondering how you that if your not part cat any more?" asked Luffy.

"Oh I trained… Usa help me… if you hadn't noticed Usa trained Sanji to do that too…" said Ko, "And bedsides you there too…"

"Oh yeah…" said Luffy rubbing the back the back of his head.

"Bailey's question?" asked Ko.

Both nodded…

"So what do you hope what will happen?" asked Ko.

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

"Well I hope that we go back in time and prevent Jackson and Kanna from killing us…" said Ko.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"Well…" said Ko with a light blush, "I realized something while we were waiting to be reborn… but what I realized could never happen..."

Zoro smirked, "What?" he asked.

"Okay you two promise you won't tell any one and if you tell anyone I will kill you…"

Both Luffy and Zoro laughed… until Ko said in a deadly serous way, "No I wasn't kidding… I will go against my beliefs and kill you letting this secret out…"

Luffy gulped in fear… he knew Ko is not one to mess with until she began to laugh, "I'm only kidding… but it don't mean I'm not going to beat you to a bloody pulp…"

Zoro and Luffy sweatdroped.

"Well you I lo.." said Ko.

"Hey you're awake!" called Sanji.

Ko anime fell…

"Oh yeah…" said Luffy, "Want to join us…"

"Sure…" said Sanji jumping up.

"Ko was about to tell us something interesting…" said Luffy.

"Liar! I wasn't about to tell you guys anything!" yelled Ko angrily with a light blush and glowing sky blue a bit.

"Really you weren't?" asked Luffy, "But it seem like you were…"

"I wasn't so quit making stuff up…" said Ko as her angry glow died down.

"Oh okay…" said Luffy, "So you can't sleep either because of Bailey's question?"

"No…" said Sanji, "I take it it's why moss head is awake…"

"What of it…" said Zoro.

The two began to argue…

Meanwhile in the World of the Gods, Athena had finished her explanation to Shanks about what's going on while sitting at a table in a strange room.

"So those tow got drunk which let these two named Loki and Eris to mess with our world which resulted in Luffy and his crew's death expect for Usa? And now their reincarnations have to find these things called objects of legend? I still don't believe you…" said Shanks.

"Oh really I have some proof right here…" said Athena she slapped a piece of paper onto a table, Shanks saw this, his eyes were bugging out.

"Where did you get this?" he asked.

"I'm a goddess… we can summon pictures of anything…" said Athena.

"What do you want with me…" said Shanks.

"Well…" said Athena.

Back on the Merry Go the two continued to argue, Luffy laughed a bit while Ko sighed in announce.

"Hey do you what time it is?" came a voice.

They looked down and saw their siblings, Nami was the one who asked the question. Ko sighed and knocked the two out of the crow's nest landing face first.

"She's right you know…" said Ko.

"Did they wake you?" asked Luffy.

"No… we heard the noise and found Ko was missing…" said Robin.

"Same you and Sanji…" said Chopper.

"Bailey's question?" asked Ko.

"Bailey's question…" responded Usopp.

Ko and Luffy jumped out of the crow's nest.

"So…" said Chopper, "What do you think what will happen…"

"I don't know…" said Ko as she helped Zoro after his fall.

"I know she's wants us to go back in time… I don't know why she didn't finish he sentence why though." said Luffy.

"I didn't say anything like that…" said Ko.

"Well… whatever it is… I just hope thing return to what happened before we died…" said Nami.

"I wonder…" said Robin, "If time is turned back… if Alice and Bailey will be born…"

"Why wouldn't they be?" asked Luffy.

"They might be destined to be born…" said Zoro.

"Like the marriage between Dr. Kureha and Moko…" said Chopper.

"Oh yeah…" said Luffy, "But we'll agree… whatever happens… we will stick by each other!"

Everyone nodded in agreement… or they would have if a snowball hadn't hit Luffy in the back of the head.

"Normal people and goddesses are trying to sleep down here…" said Alice with a sleepy looking Megan next to her.

Luffy smiled sheepishly, "You should get back to bed… I'll take over watch…" said Luffy.

"Okay…" said Zoro.

The boys when back to the boy's cabin with the exception of Luffy who rocketed up to the crow's nest, while the girl's minus Alice and Megan who lingered in the doorway.

"Their concerned over my sister's question…" said Alice.

"Yeah…" said Megan with a big yawn.

"So what will happen… when thing are normal again…" said Alice.

"I'm not aloud to talk about it…" said Megan.

"I see…" said Alice and the tow went back to bed.

Up in the crow's nest, Luffy was looking at his hat.

"Shanks… I wonder if your still alive…" thought Luffy.

Back in the world of the gods…

"I see so you want me to thin out those who wants revenge and get rid of some marines…" said Shanks.

"And if you refuse…" sauid Athena.

She took out even more pictures... Shanks looked at them, every expression grew more and more embarrassed as he went to next.

"Each picture is more embarrassing than the next…" said Athena.

"So how are you going to get these out…" said Shanks.

"Make it rain… just like what Eris and Loki did with those sheet out of paper…" said Athena.

"You wouldn't dare…" said Shanks.

"I would… if you refuse…" said Athena.

"But I didn't refuse..." said Shanks.

"So I just blackmailed you for nothing…" said Athena.

"Pretty much… Luffy… even in his new life I see him as a son…" said Shanks.

"I should have known… this is one those times when I feel stupid… and I'm a goddess of Knowledge…" sighed Athena.

Shanks chuckled… "So how am I supposed to know this isn't a dream?" he asked.

Athena put something in his pocket…

"You'll see when you wake up… by the way… if there's someone who you think can and while agree to help you, you can tell…" said Athena.

Before Shanks can say anything else he woke up by the banks of the river… he was convinced it was dream until he felt something in his pocket, he reached for it and sweatdroped… it was a picture from when he was a teenager back on his first pirate crew… it was a picture of this one time when he tripped and accidentally kissed Buggy on the lips. There was a drawn picture of what look like a chibi Athena saying "Oh this kind of thing happens all the time with boys who hate each other."

"It wasn't a dream…" thought Shanks, "What the hell did I get myself into…"

Next Time: A picnic goes wrong when Loki and Eris springs a trap in the form of a Labyrinth, the good news is that there's an object of legend on the island, the bed news is that everyone's separated... meanwhile Shanks decides to try to enlist Tashigi and Ace in his mission given to him by Athena... will they believe him? Find out next time...


End file.
